


Their Better Half

by EienNoTenshi



Series: Their Better Half [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of abuse, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienNoTenshi/pseuds/EienNoTenshi
Summary: The Coronation day was only a year away, everything was set. Not until the Emperor with his Five Great Kings decided to find a mate for their respective Heirs.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**Prologue:** _

 

In a world where Werepeople dominate mostly of the population reside where 70% are Werepeople and only the remaining 30% was composed of ordinary human beings, reside two great Empires. The Empire of the east, Teiko Empire; and the Empire of the west, Uncrowned Empire.

 

This story occurred in an Era where light-seeds also known as Omegas are treated as nothing but tools. An object for heavy-seeds' also known as Alphas' pleasure and if they're even lucky enough, they'd be used to breed by an Alpha.

 

Omegas are treated as slaves. Betas are in a better standing being servants if they're strong enough they become a little bit more than what they're expected to be. Alphas, the most dominant class. Lords, Land owners, Soldiers, Scholars, Kings and Emperor.

 

In the darkest parts of Teiko, Black markets are known for selling well trained fragile Submissive Omegas.

 

It was nothing but a common night nothing different from the previous ones.

 

 

"I would like to purchase six of your merchandise. Will you let me scan through your collection?" A man in a black cloak asked a man, clearly an Alpha. Behind the cloaked man is another figure much smaller than he.

 

"Oh, yes. Welcome... Let me just lead you inside..." The Alpha lead the two inside his 'store'. Upon entering, they immediately saw numerous wide glass windows, on the other side of the glass lies one Omega in each room. As the man scanned through the windows, each one of them cowered as his gazed fall upon them.

 

"Can we perhaps talk to them?" The man asked the 'owner' whom in return nodded while getting a ring with a set of Keys.

 

"Which ones would you like to talk to?"

 

The man then leaned into the other figure behind him listening to what it was saying.

 

"Okay. Can you get numbers 4, 9, 10, 11 and the two who're in 12 in a room for us to talk to them?" The man said he pointed each window as he said the numbers.

 

"Sure. Please wait in that room, I'll get them there in a few minutes."

 

Inside the room the man removed its hood.

 

"Lady Kai, would you tell me why you chose those Omegas?"

 

"Ah yes. I've chosen them for you because they're the only ones left untouched, battered yes but never touched. And as I've seen it, they all are about the same ages as the Princes." The man nodded in understanding.

 

As the owner promised the Omegas entered one by one all displayed submissiveness. They're all wearing a ragged white cloth not even reaching their knees. The first to enter was a Raven haired one with blue eyes then came a brunette right after him, fear very visible in its eyes. Third was another raven haired Omega only this time it's hair was longer and has a metallic blue eyes. Next to enter was a very pale one the palest among the others who posses cerulean hair and eyes his face was passive but his scent told the man that he is just as scared as the others. Last ones to enter were another Raven Haired Omega his hair on the side and has a visible beauty mark right below his right eye accompanying him was another shivering brunette pupils a bit dilated than the others.

 

"Could you leave us for a moment?" The man asked the owner which the owner agreed to.

 

"Good Evening young ones." Unlike what the Omegas expected, the one who spoke wasn't a baritone one but a rather feminine voice.

 

They all looked at the shorter figure who was right beside the man.

 

The woman was an Alpha but doesn't possess the same frightening and suppressive aura like other Alphas.

 

"I'm Old Lady Kai the high Priestess of the Imperial Family of Teiko." The woman then removed her hood revealing gray hair which obviously was caused by time. Upon hearing her position all Omegas fell on their knees trembling giving respects for the Priest in front of them.

 

"Oh please young ones you do not need to bow down, rise my children..." He held each of them making them rise again on their feet.

 

"Here with me is his Imperial Majesty Akashi Masaomi. We have chosen all six of you as the Princes' mates. We will be taking you all with us to the palace. There you shall be cleaned and dressed properly, the Princes shall meet you there. Do not worry, I will be with you for all the time..." All six Omegas widened their eyes.

 

The rumors about the Lords and other higher officials abusing and using Omegas as they pleased rushed through their minds. If those rumors are true, those were only Lords, how much more abuse would they go through in the hands of a Royalty?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Princes to meet their chosen mates.

It was an unusual summon coming directly from the Emperor himself which brought all six Heirs in that room.

"I see you've all had gotten here." Emperor Akashi Masaomi acknowledged their presence. All six of them bowed at the Emperor to pay their respect before Akashi Seijuuro decided to finally ask his father the only question in their minds.

"Father, why have you gathered us here? Is there anything wrong with our people? Or perhaps our lands?" Seijuuro asked his voice clear and monotonous.

"No. Our people and lands are all well. I have requested for all of your presence for I, together with your own Fathers, have come to an agreement to find each of you a mate." All eyes went wide the room engulfed with silence.

"Father, I don't understand..." Seijuuro dare ask again.

"You see, we have noticed that all of you are too busy and caught up with your duties and for the upcoming Coronation and still haven't decided on a mate yet. I have asked for Old Lady Kai to search for your rightful mates." At the mention of the Old Lady's name they all knew they'd got no say in the matter at hand. They are all to mate with the 'chosen ones' by the Old Lady.

Old Lady Kai is the eldest Priestess in the Empire, her predictions has never been wrong which only made the Alphas feel helpless for they all knew how their fathers or even the entire council members trusted the woman's words. She was the one who told Emperor Masaomi about his current mate and Empress, Lady Shiori who was rescued from the bitter life she had.

"I would be calling you one at a time and do come inside that room. Old Lady Kai is inside and waiting to present to you each of your mates." They just all said yes then bowed.

"As the oldest, why don't you go first Prince Ryota?" The Blond prince walked in front and bowed when he passed Masaomi.

 

Ryota entered the room where the Emperor had pointed to them.

Ryota was confused. He had never thought of getting a mate for himself, though he knew that only an official mate can make an Alpha complete. But he never thought of having Old Lady Kai choose one for himself this early.

"Good Evening Your Highness, please have a seat." The Old Lady gestured for him to sit infront of her.

"And to you too Lady Kai." Ryota bowed as respect for the Priestess before finally sitting.

"I assume his Majesty have already briefed you about this sudden summon?" Ryota nodded a simple yes.

"Then I suppose I should make this quick." The Old Lady gestured for the Beta Servant to probably fetch the Omega in question. Not a few minutes later, the servant returned behind her was an Omega who immediately trembled upon entering the room. Ryota only thought about how it was so expected for the Omega to act so submissive but when he saw the Omega's eyes... It was clouded with fear, not submission. That's when he realized, the Omega wasn't trained to be submissive but was broken to be afraid.

The Omega was wearing a floor length Kimono colored in blue and yellow, the same shade as Kaijo's. His hair was a short raven one, his eyes also in the shade of blue.

"Come here young one..." The Omega walked to the Priestess, his trembling lessens a bit as he got closer to the woman.

"Here is his Highness Prince Kise Ryota of the Kingdom of Kaijo. Your highness, he is the mate we told you about. Please do take care of him, you may proceed to your room here in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor had already made arrangements for all of you."

"Wait-- What?! Right now? Right this very night?" Ryota freaked out a little bit.

"Ah, yes... But you don't need to force yourself to do so tonight. You can just talk and spend time with your mate if that is what you wish... Now go..."

 

Ryota didn't ask anything anymore. He just stood up and went to the other side of the room where the door to the hall was connected. The Omega just followed him in silence head still bowed lowly in submission-- fear.

"Hey..." Ryota tried to start a conversation. The Omega looked up enough to see the prince's silhouette but not meeting his eyes.

"Y-Yes Master?" the man answered his hand griping tightly at his blue Kimono.

"No, no... Don't call me Master. I'm supposed to be your mate so you should call me by my name." the prince said finally stopping in front of a large two door room. He opened one door and let the Omega come in first before he closed the door behind him.

"So, I still don't know your name... What is your name?" Ryota walked towards his bed sitting there as the Omega stood in front of him.

"I-I'm number 4, M-Mas--Kise-sama." Ryota's brow furrowed.

"No. I'm asking you your name. What is your real name?" He repeated the question

"I-I'm n-not allowed t-to use my real name K-Kise-sama..." Ryota sighed slightly frustrated.

"Look here. You are no longer merchandise ok? You are my mate now and you will tell me your name... And stop calling me Kise-sama. You can just remove the -sama or you can call me Ryota." Kise gently held the Omega's hand which was soft against his calloused ones.

"M-My b-birth name i-is Ka-Kasamatsu Y-Yukio, K-Kise..." Ryota flashed a smile of content with the Omega's answer.

"Yukiocchi then? Come here, sit down..." Yukio still confused with the way the Prince was treating him obeyed.

He was expecting to be roughed up and be raped at the very moment they entered the prince's room. But none of those things happened which made his fear lessen. Are all the other Princes like Kise? Are they all good? Suddenly he worried for his other friends unconsciously releasing a distressed scent.

"Shhh, shhh... Yukiocchi calm down ok? I won't force you into anything... The only thing you'd need to do is be my mate, but I won't claim you by force... I will only claim you when you're ready okay? Hush now..." Ryota gently rubbed his back releasing his own scent to help comfort the Omega.

"T-Thank you K-Kise..." Yukio leaned into the Alpha's touch which made Ryota smile. At the very least he had made the Omega feel at ease with him. That's a good start...


	3. Chapter 3

The five princes was startled when the Emperor talked again calling for the next one to enter the room.

They all knew who it would be. Midorima Shintarou, the second eldest among them.

"So, Prince Shintarou? Please go in now..."

"Father, Prince Ryota still haven't returned yet..." Akashi tried to halt his father.

"Oh don't worry. He's alright... He's already in his room. So Prince Shintarou please..."

 

 

Shintarou entered the said room meeting with the Old Priestess.

"Lady Kai..." Shintarou called for the woman's attention.

"Good Evening Your Highness... Please sit down, your mate's on his way here now." There was only silence between them. Shintarou being the strongest believer in fate and destiny has his highest respect for the Old Priestess. He had always believed whatever she said.

"Ah, here he is. Young one, come here..." A raven haired Omega walked towards their direction. He was wearing a kimono engulfed in Shutoku's colors and design. The man had a metallic blue set of eye which Shintarou only realized was looking directly at him. In his eyes wasn't submission but fear that's covered with a very fake facade of bravery.

"Here is Prince Midorima Shintarou of the Kingdom of Shutoku. You shall serve and accompany his Highness for all your life." The Raven-hair flinched at the mention of the word serve. Without any other exchange of words, Shintarou only stood up and bowed to the Priestess and walked out of the room.

He already knew where to go since the Emperor had made sure to tell them that Prince Kise was already residing inside his room with his Mate.

 

When they reached his room, Shintarou let the Omega enter first before entering himself.

"What is your name?" He started with his many questions.

"I'm Number 10 Your Highness..." Shintarou's brow twitched at the Omega's distant tone.

"I'm not asking for your designation number, I'm asking for your real name. And do not call me Your Highness, as my mate that would be highly inappropriate." Shintarou fixed his glasses.

"M-My name is T-Takao Kazunari. M-Midorima-sama."

"Takao then? And stop the -sama. Midorima would do." Shintarou scanned the Ravenette from head to toe when his eyes stopped at Takao's clasped hand.

Midorima with his natural instincts as a medical student immediately grabbed Takao's hand to inspect it closely.

"What happened to these?" Midorima asked his voice a bit louder than intended which made Takao howl in fear.

"Ah, sorry... No... Uhm..." Midorima realized his mistake and gently held the Omega in his loosely hugging him, which surprised Shintarou himself.

"I-It's okay M-Midorima... T-The b-bruise w-was given to me by the Owner... I-I t-tried to r-resist being b-brought here s-so he p-punished m-me..." Takao explained now hugging Midorima back.

Shintarou growled at the information. Someone has hurt his mate?

Takao's hold on him tightened which made Midorima realize that he was releasing angry pheromones. He breathe out a deep sigh to relax himself...

"Shhh... Takao... Don't worry, from now on... No one will hurt you again... Okay?" Shintarou held Takao's face who in return smiled at the Prince.

"C-Can I c-call you S-Shin-chan?" Midorima immediately blushed at the sudden boldness of the Omega.

"I-If it's not in your liking I-I'll just call you M-Midori--"

"No, no... S-Shin-chan is fine Takao... Don't worry..."

 

 

 

Back to the throne room, the four remaining princes talked about things to avoid their dilemma at hand...

 

"Prince Taiga, you're next..."

 

Taiga without any other words made his way to the room greeting the Old Lady, giving respects and all.

"So am I really supposed to mate with whoever you chose Lady Kai?" Kagami asked clearly troubled. He had always been rough in his movements, he never had the need to act carefully around anyone except for when he's in a formal gathering. He had never made contact with any Omega not even once. So he is very nervous right that moment.

"Yes Your highness. Now please turn around..." He did what he was told only to find a Cerulean haired man right infront of him. He almost collided with him.

"Woah! What was-- Eh? Who are you?" Taiga asked the man who didn't answered which made him look at the Priestess.

"Ah, he's your mate Your Highness. Young one, he is Prince Kagami Taiga from the Kingdom of Seirin."

The man bowed infront of him still not talking.

Taiga was told to go to his room which he obliged the Cerulean Omega following him closely.

In his room Taiga let out a sigh a he looked at 'his mate' who was shaking visibly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Taiga tried asking.

The man only lifted his gaze but not meeting his eyes and shook his head.

"Why?" Taiga asked a frown now showing on his forehead. His frown immediately disappeared when he realized... The bluenette "can't" speak.

"Oh... Well, can you write your name then?" Taiga got a plume and a piece of parchment and gave it to the man. He was relieved that he can at least write. When the omega handed it to him he read what was written there.

'I'm number 11, but my real name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Master." He frowned with what he read at the end.

"Master?" He faced the bluenette who nodded and bowed in front of him.

"Ah, no. Let's make this clear ok? I don't care about classes and all, but since you are my mate now, stop calling me Master ok?"

The man nodded and took the parchment again and wrote something.

'Kagami-sama?' Taiga shook his head then the bluenette wrote again.

'Kagami-kun?' Taiga let a small smile escape his lips then nodded at the bluenette.

"That's much better, then I'll be calling you Kuroko. Is that okay with you?" Kuroko nodded.

"Okay, from now on Kuroko, everything that belongs to me belongs to you too." The bluenette shook his head furiously then writing again.

'Kagami-kun I am only your mate by name... Am I not your personal slave? That's what Owner-san told us before giving us to the man who bought us... We are nothing but tools and objects for you to use...'

Kagami felt anger with what he had read.

"No. You ARE my MATE. By NAME and by MEANING. Whoever that owner is don't believe him ok? You are a person, an individual with you own mind. So don't you ever lower yourself again ok?" Kagami unconsciously walked towards Kuroko gently caressing his cheeks. The omega then leaned into his touch which made Kagami smile even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Daiki came in next; he just sat infront of the Old Lady nonchalantly not even minding giving formalities which only made the Priestess chuckle.

"Good Evening to you too Prince Daiki. I have made the servant get your mate, so please wait for a moment."

Daiki just yawned not even paying attention to what the Priestess was saying. All that is in his mind that very moment was that he wanted to just get to his room and sleep.

"Ah here he is. Come here... This is Prince Aomine Daiki from the Kingdom of Touou. You are as of this moment his mate."

Daiki didn't really wanted to pay attention to his 'mate' but when he smelled a very sweet scent clouded with strong fear he whipped his head to look at his 'mate'. The omega was wearing a kimono with the colors that symbolizes Touou.

"I-Im sorry t-to be a b-bother y-you highness... I-I'm sorry..." The brunette bowed too fast that Daiki even thought that the brunette's body was actually gonna split onto two. Daiki sighed.

"Alright, alright. Come on. Stop bowing already..." Daiki nonchalantly yet again grabbed the brunette and dragged him to his room. He badly wanted to sleep.

"Hey Old Lady that's all right? We'll be going now..." He didn't wait for a response and just went out the room straight to his own.

"Now first, what is your name?" Daiki decided to ask the basic questions upon meeting someone.

"I-I'm sorry... M-My name is n-number 9."

"Number nine? Wait! Answer me clearly ok? What is your name... I mean your real name..."

"I'm sorry! I-M-My name i-is S-Sakurai R-Ryou S-S-Sir! I'm sorry!" Daiki grumbled at the endless apologies he was getting from the brunette.

"Look, Ryou. I don't care about this mating shit. But the Emperor has ordered us to take one and you are the one chosen for me so just go on with it ok? Now, you can use one of my clothes there, you look uncomfortable with that kimono. I'll go sleep already, you can take a shower or whatever you want."

"Y-Yes Sir. I'm sorry!"

"Not Sir! Call me Aomine or Daiki, and don't you dare put -sama on my name."

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry Aomine-san..." Finally contented with how Ryou calls him he flopped himself on the bed.

A few moments later he heard some clatters which he didn't bother looking at. He faced the bathroom door when he heard it open and close a few minutes later, he saw Ryou getting out and was wearing one of his sleep wears. His brows knotted when Ryou went to the corner of the room and laid there.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" Daiki exclaimed standing from the bed which made the omega flinch and curl into a ball scent of fear filling the air. Daiki heaved as sigh and walked closer to Ryou.

"Calm down Ryou. I'm not gonna hurt you. I was just asking you why you are lying on the floor."

"I-I'm sorry Aomine-san... A-Am I not a-allowed to s-sleep?" Ryou asked.

"No. Of course you can. What I mean is why on the floor?"

"I-I'm sorry... I-I have always slept on the floor... A-Am I not allowed to? I'm sorry..." Ryou kneeled in front of him which made Daiki flinch at the sight.

"Stand up. Stand up Ryou. God..." Daiki held Ryou lifting him up back to his feet. Ryou squeaked when Daiki just lifted him up without any warning and brought him to the bad laying him there.

"Here's where you sleep ok? You sleep here on the bed with me. We are mates now. Now, calm down and let's sleep." Daiki spooned the still unmoving Ryou. The Omega didn't resist so Daiki started to croon Ryou to make him feel more at ease.

 

 

"Prince Atsushi, you're next..." Atsushi walked lazily passing by the Emperor to get to the room.

"Good Evening Lady Kai-chin." Atsushi wave at the Old Lady and sat infront of her.

"Good Evening Your Highness, I see you still love eating..." The Priestess offered a kind smile to the Childish Giant.

"Umm... Mother had made me even more snacks. I have them in my luggage." Atsushi's mind started to venture to his food fantasy world but was put to halt when smelled something sweet. It might have been the sweetest he'd ever smelled. He looked at the source of the smell only to find a Raven-haired man in a Lavender Kimono that clearly symbolizes Yosen. The prince stood up almost running up to the man.

"You highness!" The Priestess exclaimed at the sudden movement of the Prince.

"Ne, ne... Why do you smell sweet?" Atsushi asked the man who was currently shocked and was also shaking with fear as the Prince clearly towers over him. He flinched when the Prince raised his hand afraid that the man would hit him only to be shocked as he was immediately lifted from the ground. He felt the man's nose on his neck obviously sniffing him.

"Ne, Lady Kai-chin... Is he my mate?" Atsushi asked looking briefly at the Priestess. She nodded in response still stunned.

"Yay! I've got a sweet mate! Come! Let's go to my room!" Atsushi let go of the man only to lift him again then walking to his room.

"Now that's new. I pray for that young one's well being..." The Priestess shook her head readying herself to face the last remaining Prince. The Imperial Prince of Teiko.

 

 

When Atsushi got to his room he immediately set the omega down his bed then hurried to his luggage. He scrambled through his things throwing whatever he didn't need.

"Here!" He walked back to the still confused and frightened omega.

"Here! Eat it! It's sweet! Mother made them for me. I'll share them with you since you're sweet. Ah! What's your name Mate-chin?" Atsushi said straight without stopping to breathe.

The omega reluctantly got the tart that was being given to him.

"I-I'm Number 12 together with my cousin..."

"Eh? Number 12? Is that really your name?"

"Ah, n-no. M-My real name is Himuro Tatsuya. Master." The omega answered again now a little bit more calm than earlier.

"Murochin! Call me by my name... It's okay..." Atsushi said. His previous childish demeanor slowly coming off since he saw the omega's eyes still filled with fear.

"Y-Yes, A-Atsushi..."

"That's better. Murochin, come here... We still need to complete the Emperor's orders..." Atsushi pulled the omega closer to him.

"You know why you were brought here right?" He wrapped his long arms around the omega's thin waist.

"Y-Yes... W-We are t-to be mated with you the Princes..."

"Ok. Shall we start?" Atsushi gave Himuro a light squeeze to his hips and made the omega face him. Slowly he leaned down claiming the omega's lips which the latter didn't rejected. Atsushi was pleased to the taste of the omega. Not only was his scent sweet but also his lips. Soft and sweet...

Not long after Atsushi was already pinning the omega on the bed devouring the sweet treat he was given as a mate. The omega obviously already feeling the pleasure from what Atsushi was doing to him had forgotten all his fears. With the gentle way Atsushi consumes him...

"Murochin, turn around..." Himuro obliged turning around on his knees with his elbows supporting his upper body. He moaned as he felt Atsushi's hot breath on his now leaking entrance.

"Hmmm... Murochin you really taste sweet..." Atsushi continued licking him his tongue teasing his entrance. Next thing Himuro knew, Atsushi's fingers had made its way inside him.

"Ahh... A-Atsushi... P-Please..." Himuro begged for Atsushi to put an end to his aching needs... The need to be filled which was new to him. He is an untouched omega because he had just presented a few months ago...

"Tell me if it hurts Murochin ok?" Himuro just nodded in response whimpering at the lost of Atsushi's fingers. Only to gasp loudly as he felt Atsushi's slowly entering him stretching him.

"Relax Murochin... I won't hurt you..." Atsushi leaned in and placed a soft kiss by the Omega's scent glands. Earning another moan from the omega.

"Hah... A-Alpha..." Himuro's sanity has been completely clouded by his need for completion.

"A-Alpha... Please! M-More..." Atsushi snapped at his request letting go of his own restraints and began to piston into the omega. Fast, deep and hard, turning the omega in a moaning mess. Lips open his saliva dripping on the bed sheet, eyes wide with ecstasy.

"Ah... Murochin you feel good..." Atsushi grabbed his hips turning the Omega to face him. When Atsushi felt his knot starting to swell, he thrust into the omega even faster.

"Ah! Hah! A-Atsushi Alpha! P-Please k-knot me... Hmmm..." Himuro plead. Atsushi made Himuro wrap his arms around his nape his face buried on the omega's scent glands. With one final thrust, Himuro screamed in pleasure and pain as he felt Atsushi sunk his ecstasy elongated fangs to his glands marking him, a few seconds later he also sunk his own on Atsushi's completing their bond.

Atsushi supported him by wrapping his arms around his waist waiting for his knot to deflate.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Akashi Seijuuro, with just his presence he can make betas bow down and even Alphas.

When he entered the room, he bowed to the Priestess giving a formal greeting.

"Your Highness, here is your mate." The old lady gestured to the man beside him. Seijuuro scanned the omega and he can only see one thing. A shivering Chihuahua.

"Are you sure he's the one you're giving me High Priestess?" Seijuuro dared ask for he knew what a strong Alpha's mate should be. One must be an equal to one another. But as he sees things, the omega was nowhere near his equal.

"Yes Your Highness. Even his Imperial Majesty has already approved of him." The Old Lady stood up and rubbed the brunette's back trying to calm it down. Seijuuro sighed and shook his head.

"Very well then, we will be taking our leave no High Priestess. I wish you a good night." Seijuuro bowed and walked over to the brunette who only shook even more obviously.

"Let's go. Follow me closely." He started walking back to his room."

 

Upon arriving to his room Seijuuro being raised a gentleman, made the omega enter first.

"I am the Imperial Prince, Akashi Seijuuro of Teiko. Tell me your name... Your real one..."

"I-I'm known as n-number 12 together w-with my cousin, b-but m-my real name is F-Furihata Kouki, Master." The omega bowed infront of him.

"Ok. First, I'll be calling you Kouki. Second, do not call me Master. You are brought here to be my mate and not as a servant or a slave. Father won't be happy hearing you call me that, and I personally don't like how it sounds. Now, what would you want to do? You can take a bath and I'll lend you some of my sleep wear..."

"Y-Yes, A-Akashi-sama..."

"No, not sama either. Call me Seijuuro. Calling me Akashi would make some confusion so Seijuuro would be better." Seijuuro made his way to his closet looking for a set of clothes to lend the brunette.

"Sei..." It was a very soft voice almost a whisper which made Seijuuro look at the brunette.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry Seijuuro-san... I-I didn't mean to--"

"No, Sei would do. Now go take a bath here are the clothes..."

Kouki got the clothes from Seijuuro's hands then bowed before turning around and making his way to the bathroom.

 

Seijuuro was reading on his bed when he saw Kouki walked out of the bathroom. Kouki walked towards him before bowing again.

"T-Thank you f-for the clothes S-Sei... D-Do you need me to do anything for you?" Kouki asked eyes nailed on the floor.

"No, you may take a rest now Kouki. Not unless you'd want to consummate our mating and form a bond tonight." Seijuuro then looked at him seriously.

"I-Isn't t-that why w-we were b-brought here?" Kouki started trembling fear rising inside him.

"Kouki, you are my mate, no one would oppose that. You don't need to force yourself if you're still not ready... Now let's just sleep..." Seijuuro scooted to the other side of his bed to make space for the omega but was confused when Kouki turned around and settled himself to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Seijuuro asked.

"S-Sleeping... Y-You told m-me to s-sleep s-so..."

"You are not sleeping on the floor Kouki. From now on, you sleep with me here on my bed. Now come here..." Kouki obliged not wanting to anger the alpha.

"Now, sleep." Seijuuro pulled the blanket up to Kouki's shoulders.

"G-Goodnight S-Sei..." Kouki whispered which gained him a small smile on Seijuuro's usually passive face.

"Goodnight to you too Kouki." Seijuuro took the liberty upon wrapping his arm around Kouki's waist. Kouki stiffened at first but eventually relaxed as he let himself feel the comfort of being close an Alpha who isn't taking advantage or is abusing him. Unconsciously he started purring and leaning into the Alpha's warmth.

 

 

_The next day_

The whole palace was busy preparing for a large breakfast in the huge dining hall.

News about the Princes getting their mates last night was already the talk of everyone in and outside the palace. Everyone was excited to meet the lucky ones who are chosen by the High Priestess Kai to be every Prince's mate.

"Your Majesties, shall we call for the Princes and their mates?" a servant asked as they finished preparing the table.

"Ah, yes. Have their servants inform them. Then see if all Kings are ready for breakfast." The beta servant bowed and left to do what he was ordered to do.

 

 

Ryota was awoken by a voice calling his name followed by soft knocks.

"Yes?" He answered voice low trying his best not to wake the omega beside him.

"His Majesty has sent me to inform you that breakfast is served and everyone is to attend."

"Ok, I-- we'll be there." Ryota stood up carefully then gently shook the omega.

"Yukiocchi wake up. The Emperor has called for us..."

"Hmm?" Yukio slowly opened his eyes only to be shocked at the Alpha before him.

"Good morning Yukiocchi! Wake up now... Breakfast is ready..." Ryota helped Yukio to sit up.

"K-Kise?" Ryota smiled at him making the omega smile himself.

"Yes, go on now, take a bath first. I'll go after you."

 

 

Shintarou had just woken up when a servant knocked on his door.

"Your Highness, his Majesty has sent me to inform you that breakfast is served and everyone is to attend."

"Understood. We'll be there in a few minutes..."

Shintarou looked at Takao who was still soundly asleep in his bed.

"Takao, wake up. We are being summoned." He tapped Takao's shoulder.

"Shin-chan?" Shintarou immediately blushed at the mention of the nickname.

"Yes now get up and take a bath, I'll take mine after you..." Shintarou pulled Takao from the bed.

Takao only responded by wrapping his arms around the Alpha's nape.

"But Shin-chan I-I'm still sleepy..." Shintarou sighed and decided to just carry the Omega to the bathroom and sat him at the chair inside started drawing a bath for his mate.

"Get in now I'll be outside." Shintarou left when he saw the omega finally standing up.

 

"Your Highness?" Kuroko was awaken by the soft knocks on the door.

He immediately shook the Alpha beside him waking him up.

"Hmm? Kuroko? Do you need something?" Taiga still half asleep sat up and saw Kuroko pointing at the door. He looked confused but soon got what the omega was saying when there came another knock.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Your Highness, his Majesty has sent me to inform you that breakfast is served and everyone is to attend."

"Oh, ah right... We'll be there..." Taiga stood up looked at Kuroko and immediately lifting the omega up.

"You go bathe first ok? Do you want me to get you new clothes or you'd prefer your clothes last night?" Kuroko shook his head and just gestured his last night's clothes telling Taiga that's what he'll be wearing.

"Ok then. I'll be outside. The towels are right here, feel free to use anything here ok?" Kuroko nodded then bowed before Taiga closed the door.

 

 

"A-Aomine-san... I'm sorry... Aomine-s-san... W-Wake up..." Daiki woke up with the gentle shaking.

"Ryou?" He rubbed his eyes facing Ryou.

"Ah, I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm sorry but s-someone said t-that the Emperor w-wants us to go for b-breakfast. I'm sorry..." Ryou said immediately standing straight up.

"I'm sorry... I-I've d-drawn a b-bath for you. I'm sorry..." He said as looked at Daiki.

"Ryou, will you stop apologizing for every little thing? And thank you. Have you taken your bath?" Daiki scrathed the back of his head clearly still sleepy.

"N-No... I-I've only just d-drawn your bath... I'm-- A-ah..." Ryou bowed again.

"Why haven't you taken a bath yet then? Let's just get in together, that'll be faster." Daiki pulled the flustered Ryou to the bathroom. 

 

 

"Atsushi... W-Wake up... Someone's on the door..." Himuro whispered to Atsushi since he can't get out of Atsushi's vice grip around him.

"Hmm, Murochin... Let's sleep more..."

"B-But there's someone at the door h-he said t-the Emperor was waiting f-for us..." Atsushi grumbled at the mention of the Emperor. He knew he can't disobey so he sluggishly sat up bringing Himuro with him.

"Let's take a bath Murochin..." Carrying Himuro up to the bathroom he let the ravenette to prepare the bath and eventually bathing him and Atsushi too.

 

Kouki woke up when he felt someone lifting him from the bed. He immediately flinched thinking that he was being forcefully taken by an unknown Alpha.

"N-No! P-Please let me go!" He wriggled from the man's arms.

"Kouki! Kouki, wake up. It's me..." At the sound of the man's voice Kouki immediately recognizes the owner. His eyes opened wide.

"S-Sei..."

"Yes, it's me. Now I'm bringing you to the bathroom, Father expects us to join him for breakfast." He let Kouki down just by the side of the tub filled with warm water. Kouki obeyed his orders without questioning him and got undressed and went in.

 

 

At the Dining Hall

 

"Your Majesty, have our son's accepted their mates?" King Aomine Daigo asked the Emperor as they all sat on the table, accompanied by their respective mates.

"Ah, Daigo, you really didn't have to ask. At the mention of Lady Kai's name they've already knew that they CAN'T disagree." A visible grin is on Masaomi's lips.

"Your Majesty, is Lady Kai sure about them?" King Kise Ryuji asked again.

"Oh come on Ryuji, have Lady Kai ever been wrong?" With Masaomi's statement they all knew what he's talking about.

That is because all of their respective mates have been chosen by the said Priestess.

They continued their conversation for a few minutes when the Princes started arriving with their respective mates.

"Good Morning Your Majesties..." First to arrive was Seijuuro with Kouki beside him guided by Seijuuro to walk towards the seats that were assigned to them. Kouki bowed to them before finally sitting to the seat pulled by Seijuuro for him.

Next was Daiki with Ryou, then came Atsushi and Himuro. Few minutes more, Shintarou and Takao arrived just behind then were Taiga and Kuroko with Ryota and Yukio.

When they're all settled on their seats, the Kings eyed their sons as to how they treat their new mates.

"Wait-- No one has bonded with their mate?" King Kagami Taira exclaimed. His question was answered by the blush on each Prince's faces the same with their mate, but there was only one that didn't seem affected.


	6. Chapter 6

"Atsushi?" King Murasakibara Araki looked at his son wide eyed.

"Eh? Ah, yes Fatherchin. Didn't His Majesty told us to bond with our mates?" Atsushi answered in a childish way slightly tugging his clothes to show his bond mark. He then looked at Himuro which the latter understood and showed his own. When Atsushi faced the other Princes Taiga, Ryota and Daiki are all looking at him dumbfounded, while Seijuuro and Shintarou both wide eyed.

"Well, will you look at that... I didn't know Prince Atsushi works fast... I suppose congratulations are in order?" Masaomi stood up followed by the Five Kings they all walked towards Atsushi and his mate congratulating him and Himuro. Atsushi's father even hugged Himuro welcoming him to the Family when Atsushi pulled Himuro away from him growling at his own Father which made the Elders laugh.

"Oh Atsushi, you don't have to worry. I love your mother you know... I'm just welcoming him... What's your name my dear?"

"I-I'm H-Himuro Tatsuya y-your Majesty..." Himuro bowed but was stopped by Araki.

"Oh no. You need not bow before me. Father would do Tatsuya." He patted Himuro's head.

"T-Thank you Y-Your-- F-Father..." Himuro glanced at his cousin Kouki who has a smile on his face. He ran towards him unconsciously and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you Tatsuya... I hope you'd be happy with Prince Atsushi..." Kouki patted his older cousin's back.

"Um. I will. Atsushi's kind... I hope the same for you too Kouki..." when they separated, Seijuuro took Kouki's hand on his.

"Need not to worry Prince Tatsuya, I will make sure to make Kouki happy. I'm Akashi Seijuuro, his mate..." Seijuuro bowed a little showing respect to the Prince Consort.

"Murochin, is he your cousin?" Atsushi walked behind him hugging him from behind.

"Y-Yes Atsushi... Our Mothers are twins..."

 

After the breakfast all Princes decided to take their mates to the gardens, they all knew how omegas are treated outside.

 

"Hey, did any of your mates tried sleeping on the floor?" Daiki asked the others eyes still on the Omega's who are currently looking at the flower beds.

All five other Princes looked at him.

"Eh?! Your mate tried sleeping on the floor?!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Well yes, he said that he had always slept on the floor." Daiki answered.

"WHAT?!" Taiga reacted this time his head whipped to look at Kuroko. He remembered what Kuroko told him the night before.

He took the parchment he brought with him just in case Kuroko needed to tell him something.

"Here, Kuroko wrote this last night."

 

'Kagami-kun I am only your mate by name... Am I not your personal slave? That's what Owner-san told us before giving us to the man who bought us... We are nothing but tools and objects for you to use...'

"What the--" Daiki said after reading the contents.

"Taiga, why did Kuroko have to write this down?" Seijuuro furrowed his brows.

"Well, he can't speak. He was actually shaking last night after we got to my room."

"Could it be that he lost his ability to speak because of trauma?" Shintarou suggested since that was one of the possibilities.

Taiga balled his fists containing his anger.

"Back to the topic, so did anyone of your mate tried to sleep on the floor?"

"Murochin didn't, we slept on my bed." Atsushi answered nonchalantly.

"Obviously Murasakibara." Daiki snorted.

"Well, Takao seemed to get comfortable with me fast last night, so just let me guide him to bed." Shintarou blushed at his statement.

"Yukiocchi too... But he fell asleep when I was comforting him." Ryota answered.

They all looked at Seijuuro who was staying silent for a moment now.

"Akashi?" Shintarou called his attention.

"Ah, yes. Kouki did too. I reprimanded him though. I cleared the misunderstanding and told him the he's my mate and not a slave." Seijuuro answered looking back to Kouki who was smiling while holding a rose.

"Yes. That! I also told Kuroko that. God I want to hunt that "Owner" and kill him myself!" Kagami burst out while gripping his chair's armrest.

"Oi Kagami, your scent! Control yourself!" Daiki warned the Seirin Prince, while calming himself too.

"Yes, Kagami, Aomine's right. It wouldn't be wise to scare our mates with that kind of behavior..." Shintarou seconded before sipping on his own tea.

A few moments later their snacks arrived. Each one of them stood up walking to their mates informing them of the snacks' arrival. The all sat around the large garden table side by side.

"Murochin here. Momchin made those..." Atsushi placed five different pastry slices on his plate.

"Ah, A-Atsushi... I-I won't be a-able to finish all of these..." Himuro said as he stopped Atsushi's hand from putting even more pastries on his plate.

"Eh? But Murochin you're so thin. You should eat more." Atsushi countered now actually feeding Himuro with his own utensils.

The other pairs on the table looked at them as if not believing that Atsushi was actually taking care of someone.

"Ah, Atsushi. I think Prince Tatsuya have had enough for him. Don't force him to eat too much; it might upset his stomach..." Seijuuro, pitying the omega helped stop Atsushi from overfeeding Himuro. Atsushi finally complied not wanting to really upset his mate's stomach.

"Kouki, how about you? Just go and have as much as you want, just not too few alright? You too are too thin as well." Seijuuro gestured for Kouki to start placing food on his plate.

Daiki and Taiga, finally getting over the fact that Atsushi was capable of taking care of someone made their move to place food on their own mate's plate and "hoarding" food for their own.

Ryota did the same as Seijuuro offering some of the pastries he had tried before which he's sure that tastes great. Shintarou only needed to nod on Takao giving him permission which the omega gladly abided.

All in all, their morning at the garden went well. Each prince was introduced formally to each omega. They all laughed at the way Takao called Shintarou, and how energetic the omega was opposing his mate's.

"Ah, Prince Seijuuro..." Taiga called Seijuuro's attention when they were on their way back to the royal rooms.

"Yes, Taiga?"

"Can I perhaps talk to Furihata? He... He seemed to be the closest to Kuroko... You know... I just wanted to ask things and all..." Taiga answered looking at Kouki behind Seijuuro.

Seijuuro immediately picking up what Taiga was talking about agreed and let Kouki follow Taiga to the libraries.

"Ah, P-Prince Kagami... W-What will w-we be talking a-about?" Furihata asked still standing in front of Taiga.

"Ah, just Kagami would do Furihata. I just want to ask you about Kuroko."

"Kuroko?" Furihata looked a bit alarmed at Kuroko's name.

"Yes. Do you know why he doesn't speak?" Taiga started guiding Furihata to sit down beside him.

"Ah... Uhm... Y-Yes..." He looked down his gaze nailed on the floor.

"Can you perhaps tell me?"

Furihata looked at Taiga straight in the eye. There was courage in Furihata's eyes it's as if he was warning Taiga that one wrong move and he'd get hurt. The thought sent shivers through Taiga's spine. Which was odd, because Furihata was definitely scared of him earlier and is an omega to boot. He sighed and started talking...

"K-Kuroko... H-He's... He's my friend... My best friend actually... We've grew together we presented almost at the same time. T-Tatsuya was b-brought to us when we were 10, he was 11. Kuroko used to be the most expressive among the three of us. He also had the most beautiful voice in our village... We were so happy and peaceful back then... N-Not until t-the raiders came and took every omega in our village..." Taiga kept silent waiting for Furihata to continue.

 

 

"Ne! Kuroko! Kuroko!" Kuroko turned to see Furihata running towards him.

"Good Morning Furihata-kun. I see you are as lively as ever." Kuroko smiled warmly at his bestfriend.

"Ah yes! Anyway, listen Kuroko! My Cousin just came in our house this morning! Come! I'll introduce you to him!" Furihata pulled Kuroko running back to their house.

Kuroko found a ravenette sited on a couch.

"Tatsuya! Here! This is Kuroko! My bestfriend. Kuroko this is Tatsuya, my cousin." Furihata pushed Kuroko towards Tatsuya which made Kuroko chuckle at his bestfriend's quirks.

"Mou, Furihata-kun... It's nice to meet you Tatsuya-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya..." Kuroko bowed then smiling at the boy.

"Ah, yes. I'm Himuro Tatsuya. It's nice to meet you too Kuroko-kun..."

 

Time passed them by quickly... Six years after that meeting that fated night happened...

 

"Wait! Six years?! How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen the same as Kuroko. While Tatsuya is seventeen..."

"But you said Prince Tatsuya was 11 when he got to your village-- That means..."

"Yes. We were captured only a few months ago... But that was not the cause of Kuroko's lost of voice... A-And... Honestly, I-I never want to remember it again..." Taiga saw how Furihata's face turned even darker. He almost thought he's seeing an angry Akashi face to face.

 

 

"Kouki! Tatsuya! RUN!!!" Kouki heard his mother's voice from inside their house. He and Tatsuya had just gotten home from Kuroko's house.

"Mom? MOM!!!" Kouki tried to run but was pulled back by Tatsuya.

"No. Kouki... W-We need t-to run... T-The raiders a-are here... W-We need to hide! L-Let's g-get Kuroko-kun too... Come on!" Tatsuya pulled him running to Kuroko's house only to find a horrifying scene.

Kuroko's parents were being held by two large Alphas while another one was holding Kuroko. They immediately hid by the bush.

"Oh what an adorable Omega you have here? Say, want to be my mate little one?" The alpha holding Kuroko asked but Kuroko just glared at him.

"Oh feisty aren't we?" They gasped as the Alpha pushed Kuroko to the floor ever too forceful. Making Kuroko shout in pain.

"Won't you become a good little omega slut that you are and let this strong alpha fuck you? I'll make you happy you know..." 

"No! Please release my son! Please!" Kuroko's birth mother pleads while his father kept struggling to release himself from the other alpha's grip.

"You don't have a say on what I do you whore. Now back to business little one..." The Alpha ripped Kuroko's shirt then pulling his pants down leaving Kuroko with nothing. His body was already exposed to the three alphas...

 

"Stop! Stop! D-Don't tell me th-they... To Kuroko..." Taiga was shaking... He doesn't know why but he was shaking. Be it because of anger or fear of knowing that Kuroko was violated in anyway...

"Relax... They didn't got too far... W-Well t-they did m-made K-Kuroko s-s-suck t-them... B-But that was the f-farthest they got... A-Apparently t-their boss was strict u-upon capturing u-untouched omegas s-since t-they h-have h-higher value..." 

"Then how did the two of you got caught? You and Prince Tatsuya?"

"W-We were drugged to sleep. They sneaked behind us and made us inhale a gas then took us... When we woke up Kuroko was in a cell right across ours... W-When we tried talking to him he kept crouching in one corner he keeps saying sorry and stop... Then one day he just stopped talking. His face stayed blank, not even a flicker in his usual expressive eyes. I-It was like he t-turned into an emotionless doll, a moving doll and nothing else... I suppose until now he hasn't spoken... But... I'm thankful that he was given to you Kagami-sama. I think you would be able to make Kuroko, my bestfriend to open up to the world again..."

Taiga looked at Furihata still processing what he just said. Furihata, Kuroko's bestfriend trusts him on being able to make Kuroko talk and smile again. He is very much sure in himself that he definitely wanted to see Kuroko smiling again... Hear him talk again...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

A Month passed yet all the Princes were ordered to stay in the Imperial Palace until the Coronation day which was going to be held at that same place.

"Prince Midorima, Takao-sama has arrived..." A servant knocked at Shintarou's door to inform him of his mate's arrival.

Takao and the other five omegas had gone to the forest right behind the palace to enjoy the lake that was in the heart of it.

"Yes, I'll go and meet him at our room. You may leave." Shintarou stood up taking the parchments he was reading a while ago.

While walking, Shintarou thought about what happened in the past month... Atsushi had become even more protective of his mate, Himuro Tatsuya, and it's starting to get on their nerves. Once they started talking to Himuro Atsushi would immediately wrap his arms around the omega growling inwardly. 

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!!" Shintarou almost fell on the floor when Takao tackled him.

"Takao! Calm down..." Shintarou fixed his glasses but didn't shrug the omega off of him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Takao to support him.

"Shin-chan! The lake was SOOOOO beautiful! You should've gone with us!" Takao's eyes wad sparkling, a very huge improvement from when he first came, Shintarou thought letting a smile escape his lips.

"Wah! Shin-chan! You smiled!!!" Takao smiled even wider when Shintarou flushed at his statement. Takao wrapped his arms around Shintarou's neck nuzzling at his scent glands which Shintarou took note of. The omega seemed to have that kind of habit whenever he gets separated with him for even a brief moment. In return, Shintarou kissed Takao's raven hair.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hmm?" Shintarou asked lips still on Takao's hair.

"Are you kissing me?" Takao looked up this time eyes looking straight into Shintarou's.

"Do you mind?" Shintarou asked again now a little bit unsure if he made the omega uncomfortable.

"No. I don't mind... I actually liked it..." Takao smiled at him. Shintarou was taken aback when he felt Takao press his lips on his left cheek.

"Ne, shin-chan?" Takao asked which finally pulled Shintarou back to reality...

"Huh? Yes? What was that?" Takao chuckled at his response.

"Shin-chan I didn't said anything yet..."

"Oh... So what is it then?" Shintarou had composed himself again.

"If I asked you to mate with me... would you... would you do it?" Takao looked down fidgeting on his own fingers.

"What?" Shintarou's jaw dropped.

"A-Ah, n-nevermind... Y-You probably d-don't want t-to mate with me r-right? Heheh... F-Forget w-what I s-sai--"

"Takao! Wait! I-I meant a-are you sure about your question? Y-You don't need to force yourself... I can wait... I mean, well... I WILL mate with you, I don't even think I can think of anyone e-else t-to mate with so..." Shintarou could feel his face burning up. He was never someone to vocalize his feelings. He believes that actions are better than any apathetic words of promises...

"S-Shin-chan? Y-You mean it? You really will? E-Even though I-I'm j-just a d-dirty o-omega--"

"Stop. Takao, never. NEVER belittle yourself. You anything but dirty, okay? You are a strong person. You survived from all those things... And if I have to voice everything out... YOU are the only one I could ever acknowledge to be my mate, for the time you've spent here with me you have proven to me that you are nothing but a strong willed and brilliant person. Omega or not I will still choose you as my mate Takao..." Shintarou pulled Takao into a tight embrace which made to omega relax even more.

"S-So... Y-You'll mate with me?" Takao looked at him again...

"Yes I will..." Shintarou finally closing the gap between them his lips pressing on Takao's own. It was a soft gentle kiss, as if Shintarou was kissing the most fragile being in the world. Shintarou lifted Takao leading the two of them on their bed. Upon settling Takao on the bed he climbed up hovering over the omega eyes starting to get clouded by lust.

"Are you sure you want this Takao?" Shintarou swallowed a bit smelling Takao's scent starting to change. It was usually a gentle mix of the cool ocean breeze and a bit of honey, but right now his scent was on the sweeter making Shintarou's throat go dry... 

"Y-Yes Shin-chan..." Takao wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck pulling him into another kiss. This time it's more fierce and passionate than the earlier one.

"Haa... Haa... T-Kazunari..." Takao smiled as the prince finally called his name.

"Yes, Shintarou?" He teased the prince giving him a peck on the lips, which Shintarou smiled to. The alpha started removing his mate's clothes, kissing every part of his skin that's being exposed by every second. Takao moaned as Shintarou's kisses continued to go lower until it reached Takao's now hardened member. He gasped aloud when he felt Shintarou gave a test lick on its head...

"Hmm! S-Shin-chan... Haa..." Takao grabbed a handful of Shintarou's hair. The Alpha continued what he was doing and started sucking him, slowly at first gradually getting faster and faster until he finally made Takao come.

"Haa... Haa... S-Shin-chan... L-Let me d-do y-you too..." Takao got up pushing Shintarou down the bed straddling him. He did exactly what Shintarou did to him, removing his clothes kissing every part of him...

"K-Kazunari, you don't have to do that..."

"N-No... I-I'll do it Shin-chan..." Takao started sucking Shintarou's member choking occasionally as he tried taking it all.

"Ah! Kazunari let go, I'm... I'm coming..." Takao didn't do so making Shintarou come in his mouth.

"Kazunari! S-Spit it out... Here... spit it out..." Shintarou grabbed the closest cloth to him giving it to Takao.

"Shin-chan... Can we do it now?" Takao went back to straddling Shintarou leaning on his toned chest face close to each other...

"Y-Yes... But you will tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" Takao just nodded in response letting Shintarou change their position again.

Shintarou started it with a kiss, his hands slowly reaching for Takao's entrance feeling the slick that was coming out of him...

"Hmm! S-Shin-chan..."

 

 

The next morning Shintarou woke up with Takao literally on top of him his own arms wrapped securely around Takao- No. Kazunari. Shintarou smiled as he noticed their bond mark on Kazunari's left gland. Kazunari shuffled from his grip finally opening his eyes.

"Good Morning Kazunari..." Shintarou felt Kazunari froze for a moment but relaxed then looked up at him.

"Good Morning too Shin-chan..." Kazunari smiled brightly.

"Shall we prepare for breakfast? Or should I call for a servant to get out breakfast?"

"Y-Yeah, l-let's do that... Let's just eat here S-Shin-chan..." Kazunari was completely flushed. He just went and nuzzled on Shintarou's scent glands scenting him giving him the advantage of hiding his red face.

"Kazunari, we need to get up now. I still need to tell a servant about our food... Come on now..." Shintarou rose from the bed taking Kazunari with him carrying him to the bath setting him down to fill up the tub with warm water before they both went in. Shintarou washed Kazunari before taking care of himself.

A few minutes later, Shintarou was already talking to one of the palace servants.

"Yes, tell them that we'll be with them at lunch."

"Yes Your Highness."

Shintarou went back to his bed where Kazunari was lying on his stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" Shintarou asked in pure concern for his mate.

"S-Shin-chan! Y-Yes, a l-little bit. B-But I'll be fine..." Kazunari buried his face on the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Taiga, Seijuuro and Ryota all looked at Shintarou and Daiki together with their mates. Ever since the pairs came, they all knew why they're all absent for that morning's breakfast. Daiki was smiling while his mate Ryou was as red as tomato. After lunch they all gathered to the gardens like what they've been doing for a whole month, they'd stay there for two or three hours letting their mates catch up with one another the same goes with them.

"So I can see that both Daiki and you Shintarou have bonded with your mates..." Seijuuro stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Y-Yes... W-Well, for me i-it was Kazunari's ch-choice... He asked me to m-mate with him... H-He was belittling himself again s-so I just agreed to give him a much solid assurance." Seijuuro nodded sign that he believes Shintarou's story then looked at Daiki.

"Woah, woah! What's with the look Akashi? I didn't force Ryou okay? He was having a nightmare last night... He told me about it while crying... It was back when their village was being raided and how he was almost raped by the alpha's that caught him..." Daiki's expression became dark at the last sentence. Which definitely convinced everyone in their table Daiki wasn't lying either.

 

_The Night Before_

"No! No! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm s-sorry! P-Please! No!" Daiki was woken up by Ryou's thrashing in his arms.

"Ryou! Ryou wake up!" He shook the brunette with a little force making sure it'll wake the omega up.

"No... Please... L-Let me go..." When Daiki finally focused on Ryou's face he panicked. Ryou's face was tears stricken and the omega was noticeably sobbing and having a hard time breathing.

"No. No... Wake up Ryou! Hey!" This time he shook him much more forceful than earlier. Fortunately Ryou finally opened his eyes.

"N-No..." Daiki immediately hugged Ryou tightly releasing his scent hoping to comfort his mate with it. When Ryou's breathing finally evened, he loosened his hold and looked at Ryou who was now leaning into him which made Daiki relax from his earlier panic.

"A-Aomine-san..."

"Yes. It's me Ryou... Shh... What happened?"

"I-I had a nightmare... I'm sorry..."

"Nightmare? About what?" Daiki held his breath his fists forming into a tight ball knuckles turning white, he suddenly remembered Taiga's story about how Kuroko came to that condition. Ryou looked hesitant upon answering his question but answered anyway.

"I-It was a-about w-what happened w-when o-our village w-was raided b-by t-the owner's group... I was e-eleven then... I-I was o-on my l-last day of h-heat when-- when they came into o-our house... M-My parents w-weren't there b-because they had to w-work..."

"What?! You were only eleven, undergoing heat and they left you?" Daiki exclaimed.

"N-No... I-I mean... I'm sorry, b-but I, I was the one w-who told them to g-go... I t-told them I-I'll be alright, s-since it's m-my last d-day..." Daiki sighed in frustration but didn't know what he's even frustrated about.

 

 

"Ryou, are you really sure it's fine for us to leave you here?" His mother asked him from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yes mother... I-I will be f-fine... Y-You and father are needed f-for work s-so go o-on..."

"Reiko, I'm sure Ryou would feel bad if we don't go back to work... You know our son. He doesn't like burdening people around him..." He heard his father talk also from the other side of the door.

"Very well... Ryou, Father and I will be leaving then... We will return an hour after the sun sets okay? I'll leave you water and food her outside your door..."

The house was silent after his parents left, only his muffled grunts and sobs can be heard.

Ryou was swaying between sleep and need when suddenly, his door banged open.

"There you are little omega! Ha! And I'm in luck! You're in heat? Are you hurting? Want this big alpha to help you?" The man walked closer to him which made Ryou cower even more to the corner of his room.

"Hmmm... Smells good, and you're young! I wonder how you'd taste--"

 

"Stop! I... I don't wanna hear anymore of those... Ryou..." Daiki looked straight at Ryou's eyes, his eyes flickering from anger and worry...

"Ryou... Just answer one question... D-Did that felon succeeded? Did he- Did he..."

"N-no... S-Someone c-came... I-I think i-it was their l-leader..." Daiki let out a sigh of relief.

"A-Aomine-s-san..." Daiki looked down to Ryou still holding him in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"W-Would you... Would y-you r-really m-mate with me?" Ryou said still looking at Daiki eyes still clouded in fear.

"Of course Ryou. I'd definitely mate with you... That is, if you are willing enough... I won't force you, you know... I'm not like that- that poor-excuse-of-an-alpha. I would never hurt you..." Daiki said not believing it actually came from his mouth.

He is Prince Aomine Daiki, a strong Alpha with exceptional sword skills. He was known to be merciless in a battle field, and when partnered with Prince Kagami Taiga, they're unbeatable. So he was surprised that those words came from him, a Prince with a rather callous personality.

"T-Then, w-would you... Would you m-mate with-- with me n-now?" Ryou's face was flushed bright red that may actually put Seijuuro's hair in shame.

"Wha-- Ryou! A-Are you sure? I mean, I can still wait you know... Don't rush..."

"B-But I-I feel like... Like they'd still c-come for me... I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no... Don't apologize..." Daiki heaved a deep breath then started talking again.

"Okay. We... We'll bond tonight... But tell me if I hurt you okay? I'll stop right away..." Daiki sat up bringing Ryou to his lap.

 

"Stop right there Aomine!" Taiga exclaimed stopping Daiki from literally narrating his mating life.

"Ah, right. Sorry 'bout that..." Daiki grinned at Taiga teasing him. Out of all six Princes, no one would expect that Seirin's crowned Prince was the most innocent- rather ignorant when it comes to these things...

"Taiga, Daiki, I suggest you stop arguing right now, our mates are on their way back here..." Seijuuro pointed at the group of omega who were smiling at each other while Ryou was visibly blushing.

"Shin-chan!" Kazunari ran towards Shintarou stopping right beside him letting his Alpha pull the chair for him.

"Thanks Shin-chan..." Kazunari smiled and leaned into Shintarou which made the other flush the slightest shade of pink.

"Ah, Kuroko here. Sit down ok? Do you want anything?" Taiga stood up from his seat mimicking Shintarou's earlier gestures and made Kuroko sit beside him.

Kuroko bowed to Taiga and gave him the slightest hint of smile which didn't got noticed by the others except for Kouki and Taiga himself. The others sat down beside their mates.

It was almost dusk when it happened...

"Ugh... Haa..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whom do you think was it?  
> Tell me your thoughts...


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh... Haa..."

"Yukiocchi!" Ryota rushed to Yukio's side helping to stay standing up.

They were on their way to their room when Yukio staggered and almost fell...

"K-Kise..." Yukio looked up at Kise face flush, sweat forming on his face. Upon seeing his mate's face Ryota panicked thinking Yukio was ill and needed to be tended to. He carried Yukio to their room setting him on the bed.

"W-Wait here Yukiocchi! I-I'll call Midorimacchi!" Ryota ran through the corridors not minding the confused stares he's gaining from the palace servants...

"MIDORIMACCHI!!!" Ryota banged on Midorima's room door.

When the door opened it was Kazunari that was there.

"Ah, Prince Kise... S-Shin-chan isn't here right now... Is there anything you need?" Kazunari asked gently as he saw how panicked the Prince was.

"Yu-Yukiocchi! H-He's burning up! He was in pain! W-What should I do Takaocchi?!" Kazunari's eyes widened.

"Calm down Your Highness... Y-Yukio's fine... He's just going into heat... Would you like me to check on him?" Kazunari offered pitying the the panicked state the Prince was in...

"Y-Yes... Please..." Ryota agreed immediately.

"I-I'll just leave a note for Shin-chan..."

 

 

"Y-Yukio? I'm going in okay?" Kazunari opened the door walking in.

"T-Takao?" Yukio asked his mind hazy with heat...

"Yes, it's me... Do you need anything? Prince Ryota came to our room panicking... Didn't you tell him about your heat?" Kazunari sat beside the crouched Yukio his kimono was visibly loosened.

"N-No... I-I forgot... Takao... B-Bring Kise here..."

"No Yukio... You're not in your right mind right now--"

"No! I-I want Kise... B-Bring him in please!"

"B-But-- Are you sure? If I let him in you know what might happen right? Would you want Prince Ryota to be your mate?"

"Y-Yes... Takao please... I-I've thought about all of those for these past months... A-And you b-better go t-tell the others... You know how our heats go almost simultaneously... G-Go... A-And let Kise in okay?"

Takao nodded finally standing up not wanting to be exposed to Yukio's scent anymore, for it might trigger his heat earlier than expected...

 

"Your Highness... Yukio want you inside... He told me... H-He needs you..." Kazunari then bowed before turning around going to their room's direction.

"Yukiocchi?" Ryota asked as he entered the room only to immediately close it behind him.

"Y-Yukiocchi?" Ryota gulped not wanting to be overcome by the overwhelming scent inside the room.

"K-Kise... Hmmm..." Yukio called for him in a hoarse voice.

Ryota walked towards their bed finding a completely dishelved looking Yukio, his kimono was almost taken off his skin flushed maybe from the heat.

"Kise please... I n-need you... Haa..." Yukio breathed a bit deeper his scent pulsing through the room once again. Ryota's eyes dilated, letting out a feral growl.

"Yukiocchi..." Ryota tried breathing through his mouth hoping to lessen the effects of Yukio's scent on him.

"Kise... B-Bond with me..." Yukio pulled Ryota down making the Prince fall above him.

"B-But... Yukiocchi--" Ryota wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yukio smashed their lips together only letting go to breathe. Ryota finally losing control pinned Yukio even more to the bed letting out feral growls every time Yukio lets go of his lips.

'Mine... Mine!' Ryota's inner Alpha chanted as he began to lower his kisses, completely removing Yukio's kimono at the same time.

Ryota let his eyes roam over his omega's exposed body, he could already see the slick coming out from Yukio's entrance...

"Hmm... K-Kise... Haa..." Ryota teasingly slid one finger in and out painfully slow...

"You like that Yukio?" Ryota's eyes grew darker when Yukio nodded...

"Y-Yes... M-More please..." He plead, lifting his hips to make Ryota's teasing thrusts go faster. Ryota soon added a second finger making Yukio moan even louder, when the third finger came Yukio gasped out loud grabbing the sheets on his sides.

"I think you're ready..." Ryota stood up removing his own clothes before going back to his bed hoisting Yukio's legs to his side so that he's between his legs. Grabbing his hard member he rubbed it's head to Yukio's slick filled entrance coating himself with it before finally sliding in, slowly at first feeling as every inch of him was coated with that slick hot cavern...

"Hmm... You feel so good Yukio..." Ryota said caressing Yukio's thighs that were enveloping his waist.

"Yes... Yes, K-Kise... P-Please, faster... Hmmm..." Ryota did as Yukio wished, he went faster and harder this time, eyes not leaving Yukio's face.

"Hah... Uh! UHM! T-There... A-Alpha! There... Please..." Yukio moaned louder than ever.

"Yes, yes... Here right? Hah... You really feel so good Yukio..." Ryota continued pounding into Yukio until he felt his knot.

"T-That, AH! K-Knot me... A-Alpha... K-Knot me please! Ah, ah!" Ryota went even faster and with one final deep thrust he felt his knot finally clamping into Yukio's rim his seed coming inside Yukio, not wasting the moment Ryota immediately bit Yukio's gland making Yukio go over the edge.

"Hah... Hah... K-Ryota..." Yukio held Ryota's face before pulling him into a kiss then biting into the Prince's glands as well...

"T-Thank you R-Ryota..." Yukio hugged Ryota before falling asleep.

Only an hour later, Yukio awaken as another pulse of heat rushed through him...

Ryota immediately helping his mate again repeating their earlier activities only now it became more rougher and faster...

 

 

A week passed by and luckily, none of the other five omegas didn't go into heat. It was lucky yes, but yet it was bothersome... Someone should've gone into heat by now... Back when they were still in the shop Yukio would always go into heat first then it's either Kazunari or Ryou, after that it was Tatsuya as he had gone into heat right after they were brought to their "room", though they weren't sure when Kuroko and Kouki's heat would be since they've haven't gone into one since they were brought to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I was uploading the next update while scanning through your comments and was chuckling to myself my sister even called me crazy and all, but what can I do?  
> I was initially planning on having Kuroko be the one to go into heat but changed my mind upon watching KnB for the nth time and was thinking...  
> I haven't told Yukio and Ryota's story yet so, I'd rather give them the spotlight this time so yeah...  
> Sorry for all the KagaKuro and Akafuri lovers out there, but here's KiKasa first...
> 
> Anyway, can anyone guess why haven't anyone got into heat yet?


	10. Chapter 10

Two days passed since Yukio's heat was finally over and they were all once again in the gardens.

"Oi, Midorima... Why didn't Takao went into heat? Kise said that he and Himuro should've gone into one by now... Even Ryou said so..."

"I've just read about these cases yesterday. When I asked the head doctor of the Palace he explained it to me that once an Omega is bonded their heat would be delayed for a few days, a week at the maximum. It was caused by the hormonal change of an Omega's body once they were bonded. I even asked him if maybe Kazunari or the other two were pregnant but he gave me a negative answer... Studies said, that a male Omega can only get pregnant if they're knotted while in heat unlike the female ones since their body structures are a bit different..." Shintarou explained to his fellow Princes who were listening to his every word.

"So does that mean that Kise's mate is pregnant now?" Taiga asked this time.

"He might be, but chances of getting pregnant right after bonding are very slim especially for male omegas but it's still possible..." Shintarou answered looking at Kazunari from where they are seated.

"So Shintarou you are saying that only Kouki's and Kuroko's heats are the only ones that could possibly occur during this week?" Seijuuro asked taking a sip on his tea.

"Yes, that has the biggest possibility, since Kazunari said it had almost been three months since they were captured..."

"I see, then it may really occur. Taiga I suggest you talk about this matter with Kuroko later, I'd do the same with Kouki." Taiga nodded in agreement since he thought it's better to be prepared than panic when the time comes, he wouldn't want to behave like Kise.

 

"Takao, do you know why Himuro didn't go into heat? Did Prince Midorima told you anything?" Yukio asked Kazunari as they sat on their usual spot whenever the Princes brought them to the gardens.

"Ah, yes... Shin-chan said that it had something to do with the bonding out of heat and hormone changes... I really didn't paid attention though..." Kazunari answered still playing with the rose he'd picked from the bush.

"Hmm... Well that would be enough to explain things... How about you Furihata? Kuroko?" Yukio looked at the two youngest Omegas among them.

"Ah, well... You see... K-Kuroko and I... W-We haven't got i-into heat e-ever since w-we presented..." Yukio, Kazunari and Ryou all looked at the two wide eyed then to Tatsuya waiting for a confirmation which Tatsuya gave in a form of a nod.

"Wait! T-Then when d-did you presented?!" Kazunari asked letting go of the rose he was holding.

"Had just presented when the raiders got us, we just turned sixteen then..." Kouki answered holding Kuroko's trembling hand in his giving his friend assurance that those Alphas won't come anymore...

"How many months has it been?" Ryou asked.

"I think it was almost six months ago..."

"And you still haven't gone into heat?" Yukio's brows furrowed.

"Y-Yes..." Kouki looked down shying away from their gazes.

"That's quite rare... And there're the two of you... Listen, Furihata, you need to tell Prince Kagami and Prince Akashi about this... Your heats would be unpredictable, it is better to inform them if you don't want to go into heat while in an unwanted place..." Yukio patted Furihata and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Okay... W-We'll tell them..."

 

That night in their respective rooms...

"Ah, Kuroko... You see... Uhm... You remembered how Prince Yukio went into heat last week right?" Taiga started as he sat Kuroko on the bed with him kneeling infront of him. Kuroko nodded as an answer.

"Okay, well... Prince Akashi and I, uhm... We decided to talk to you and Furihata about heats... I-- I personally wouldn't want to have you go into heat in an unexpected place... So would you tell me when your heat would be?" Taiga asked handing Kuroko a piece of parchment and a plume so Kuroko could answer. He waited as Kuroko wrote down his answer.

'Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun and I haven't had our first heat. Kasamatsu-san told us earlier to tell you this to prevent unwanted outcomes.'

"Huh? You haven't had a heat? Even once?" Kuroko nodded.

"B-But you're sixteen right?" Again, Kuroko nodded.

"How come?" Kuroko started writing again.

'We presented very late at the age of fifteen, it has been almost six months now...'

"Isn't that dangerous?! You-- The two of you are like time bombs..." Taiga took Kuroko's hand before continuing.

"Kuroko, if I told you to stay beside me all times would you mind that?" Kuroko looked confused which made Taiga explain why.

"I just-- I wouldn't want to leave you alone, and I don't think you'd like being kept here inside this room right?" Kuroko shook his head.

'I'd just stay with you all the time Kagami-kun... I don't want to be imprisoned again...' Taiga's gaze went soft upon reading Kuroko's answer.

"Ofcourse I won't imprison you Kuroko... Never will I let anyone do that to again..."

 

"S-Sei?" Kouki walked to Seijuuro as the Prince entered his room.

"Yes Kouki?" Seijuuro looked at Kouki but continued removing his outer clothes leaving his inner white kimono.

"I-I have something to tell you..."

"Hmm... I suppose this has something to do with your heats?" Seijuuro finally finished taking his clothes off, leaned into Kouki giving him a light peck on his forehead.

"Uh, y-yes... T-The thing is... I... K-Kuroko and I... We h-haven't had our first heat y-yet..." that caught Seijuuro's attention completely.

"Yes? Do tell me why is that Kouki... Come here..." Seijuuro pulled Kouki making him sit down beside him on their bed.

"You see, w-we were l-late to present... w-we presented when we were fifteen... that was six months ago..."

"Six months... Kouki let me ask you something first... What would you want me to do when your heat comes?" Seijuuro looked at Kouki's eyes straight.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"Would you like me to leave you alone for that time? You know how Omegas' heats affect Alphas."

Kouki remained silent for quite a moment contemplating about what Seijuuro had said...

"N-No... I-I guess I'd want t-to be with you... W-Will you?" Kouki fidgeted with his fingers nervously waiting for Seijuuro's reply.

"If you are sure, then I will Kouki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, no one is pregnant... yet... ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's double the trouble guys!

"S-Sei..." Seijuuro's gaze shot up from the documents he was reading when he heard Kouki's restrained voice sounding as if he was in pain. He's been making the servants bring his works in room, he had notified his father about this which the Emperor didn't opposed knowing his son's reasons.

Seijuuro stood up walking fast to approach Kouki who had fallen on his knees by the bathroom door.

"You're burning up Kouki... Do you feel dizzy?" Kouki shook his head gripping onto Seijuuro's clothes.

"You're going into heat... Let's put you to bed first okay? Would you like me to take your clothes off?" Seijuuro carried Kouki to bed wiping the sweat that was starting to form on his forehead.

"Y-Yes... P-Please remove them S-Sei... I-It's too hot..." Kouki plead as he pulled Seijuuro closer to him hoping so smell his comforting scent even more.

"Alright..." Seijuuro did what he asked standing up again after doing so.

"I'll be right back Kouki... Give a minute or two..." 

 

Seijuuro walked to the door calling for a servant.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Inform my Father that I won't be able to attend the meeting with the Council today and the next one too... Tell him that my mate's in heat. Another thing... Be sure to send light foods and water here every two hours, leave it here by the door."

"Understood Your Highness..." The servant bowed walking as fast as she could.

Seijuuro closed the door walking back to Kouki who was now crying in pain.

"Kouki... Shhh... I'll help you now okay?" Seijuuro said leaning down to Kouki.

 

 

Taiga was startled when someone from behind wrapped their arms around his shoulders. He was ready to push the person away when he smelled that familiar scent of Vanilla, much much stronger than ever.

"K-Kuroko?" Taiga tilted his head a little facing a flushed Kuroko who was actually pressing onto his scent glands, he could also feel Kuroko sniffing him.

"Hmm..." It was a moan yet it sounded like a purr.

"Kuroko, hey... W-What's happening?" Taiga was confused, never did Kuroko been this clingy.

"Uhm... hmmm..." Kuroko just tighten his embrace around Taiga. The Prince then finally realizing Kuroko was warmer than normal.

"K-Kuroko... A-Are you in heat?" Taiga finally stood up making Kuroko's hold on him loosen.

"Urhmmm..." Kuroko visibly annoyed by losing the Alpha's close contact...

"Calm down Kuroko... I-I'll take you to the bed okay?"

Once in bed, Taiga set him down gently. He breathed in and out slowly calming his nerves.

Kuroko pulled Taiga down rolling over straddling him leaning down to wrap him arms around his neck once again.

"Kuroko..." The omega looked up at the Prince both their eyes clouded with lust. Slowly, Taiga leaned closer to Kuroko giving him a soft gentle kiss not wanting to scare Kuroko away...

 

 

"Haa~ S-Sei... Ah~" Kouki arched his back as he felt Seijuuro stroke his member.

"Does this feel good Kouki?" Kouki nodded biting his lips before looking down at Seijuuro who licked its sensitive peak.

"Y-Yes... Hah! Hmmm~" Seijuuro gave a test suck on its head gaining a loud gasp from Kouki. Seijuuro let his other hand reach for Kouki's entrance which by that time has been completely soaked with slick. Inserting one finger making Kouki's breaths some short.

"Hah, hah~ S-Sei-- Hmp!" It was too soon yet Kouki came.

"I-I'm sorry Sei. S-Spit it out... I'm sorry..." Kouki panicked.

"No, it's fine Kouki. Lie down again, I'll prepare you now. Just now wasn't enough yes?" Kouki obeyed lying back down Seijuuro followed hovering above him showering Kouki with light kisses on his lips and whole face slowly going down to his neck nibbling at his scent glands suck a little bit harder leaving pinkish mark around it. Seijuuro reached Kouki's chest tongue teasingly swirling around its peaks alternately occasionally sucking and nibbling giving light bites on it while letting his other hand play with the other.

Kouki kept moaning and mumbling incoherent words probably pleading for more.

 

 

Taiga kept kissing Kuroko passionately taking the omega's kimono off at the same time. His kisses followed as every part of Kuroko's body was revealed peppering every part of him with light kisses sucking and licking occasionally leaving marks everywhere.

"Haa... Hmmm~ A-Ahh!" Kuroko moaned as he felt Taiga's growing erection below him. He looked at Taiga straight to the eyes, his own eyes begging for relief. Taiga understanding what Kuroko wants flipped their position now being the on above Kuroko once again.

"I want you to relax for me Kuroko. Can you do that?" Taiga asked Kuroko his voice as gentle as it could be. He reached down his hand giving Kuroko's member a light squeeze before reaching to the omega's entrance feeling how slick Kuroko was down there. Slowly Taiga's kisses went down until his face was close to Kuroko's entrance.

"You smell nice Kuroko~" Taiga's breaths are growing heavy with lust. He gave a test lick on Kuroko's entrance tasting the slick coming from there, he continued licking Kuroko's entrance before hardening his tongue probing into it making Kuroko reach for his hair grabbing a fist full of his hair pulling a little bit harder but Taiga didn't even mind.

 

"Kouki, I'm going in okay?" Seijuuro said grabbing onto one of Kouki's hands intertwining their fingers together as he slowly penetrated into him. Kouki gasped at the intrusion, the foreign feeling and sensation of being stretched. The feeling of Seijuuro's hard and warm member going deeper inch by inch stretching him even more made Kouki feel a mix of pain and pleasure. When Seijuuro's completely inside Kouki, his member fully enveloped with Kouki's warmth he paused for a moment letting the Omega adjust and get used to the feeling.

"Tell me to move when you're ready okay Kouki?" Seijuuro whispered to Kouki's ear before giving him one tender kiss hoping to help lessen the pain. Brushing away some strands of hair that was sticking to Kouki's sweaty forehead giving it light kisses repeatedly.

"Haa~ Haa~ S-Sei... M-Move, please move." Kouki whispered back a few moments later tightening his hold on Seijuuro's hand his other holding onto Seijuuro's shoulders as if it was his lifeline. Seijuuro moved slowly at first making sure it wouldn't anymore pain to the Omega.

"F-Faster, Sei! Please..." Kouki said again his voice desperate for release.

"Yes, yes Kouki... You're so warm inside~ Uhm~" Seijuuro thrust into him faster, harder even. Kouki moaned and groaned as Seijuuro answered to all his pleas. Seijuuro could feel Kouki tightening around him signaling Kouki's close to his release, with his knot slowly growing Seijuuro went even deeper and with one deep final thrust, his knot finally going though Kouki's rim clamping inside stretching the Omega. They both came simultaneously Kouki wrapping both his arms around Seijuuro's nape as he felt the Alpha's fangs puncture to his glands, mirroring his mate's actions he also bit to Seijuuro's glands blood starting to drip from the bite.

"Rest now Kouki." Seijuuro shifted their position letting Kouki lay on top of him letting him relax as they waited for Seijuuro's knot to deflate.

 

 

"Kuroko~" Taiga called for Kuroko as he smelled another pulse of heated scent attacking his senses. Taiga positioned himself above Kuroko with his member finally lining with Kuroko's entrance. Taiga's eye dilated as he felt Kuroko move his own hips as if telling Taiga to push in immediately.

"Uhh... haa~" Kuroko groaned as he moved his hands to pull Taiga closer to him his legs tightening around the Alpha's waist pulling him even closer. Taiga, knowing that Kuroko couldn't wait any longer slowly penetrates Kuroko's slicked entrance earning a loud gasp and a breathy moan from him. Taiga started moving when he felt Kuroko finally relaxing around him.

"K-Kuroko, you feel so good~" Taiga groaned as he continued thrusting into Kuroko's insides painfully slow. Kuroko reached for Taiga's shoulders pulling himself up Taiga wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist on impulse. The Omega pushed him down making Taiga lay on his back with Kuroko on top of him straddling him once more, Kuroko held onto Taiga's shoulders for support hoisting himself up before slowly sinking down to Taiga's member repeatedly making the Alpha groan at the slow yet pleasurable pace the Omega had made.

"Ugh... K-Kuroko, l-let me~ Y-You're close now..." Taiga pulled Kuroko down making him lay above him while thrusting up to meet Kuroko's thrust going faster and faster his knot only teasingly brushing at Kuroko's rim not completely going through. Taiga sat up turning Kuroko around letting him kneel in front of him with hands in front holding his body for support. Kuroko let out a moan which sounded like a whine as he felt the loss of the Alpha's member inside him only to scream silently as Taiga penetrated him from behind a little bit too eager. Kuroko clutched at the sheets as Taiga continued thrusting into him fast and hard.

"I-I'm coming Kuroko." Kuroko nodded as if saying he too was about to come. Taiga leaned down his hand pulled Kuroko's face to face him kissing him passionately as he gave one last thrust knotting Kuroko then biting him by his glands. Knowing Kuroko would be able to reach the glands by his neck he took his wrist towards Kuroko's lips, and as if understanding what the Alpha wanted, Kuroko bit hard on the glands that were present at his wrist completing their bonding ritual.

Taiga laid the two of them on the bed spooning Kuroko pulling him even closer to his own naked body licking the blood clean from where he bit his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!  
> And yes I finished it faster than I thought.  
> Hope you liked the update guys.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kotori!" A loud baritone voice boomed inside the throne room as two large doors banged open. In came a tall lean man with blonde hair eyes adorned with fury.

"Emperor Gold, what would be your business thrashing through my palace like that?" Hanamiya Kotori, Kirisaki Dai Ichi's King asked his eyes narrowing at the display before him.

"Shut that useless mouth of yours! Where is Shougou?!" He asked once again walking even closer visibly towering over Kotori's smaller stature.

"Calm down and stop acting like you own my palace! Seto, bring that insolent Shougou out here now!" Kotori ordered his right hand man eyes not leaving the emperor's gaze.

"Yo Kotori-sama! Oh? The almighty Emperor Nash Gold II is here too? Mind telling what's happening?" A lazy disrespectful voice came as a gray haired man was brought in by Seto.

"Haizaki! Show respect to the King and the Emperor!" Seto warned Shougou as he went back to Kotori's side.

"Shougou, you are to be sent to the other empire." Nash Gold looked at Shougou intently.

"Teiko? And why is that?" Shougou asked licking his lips in a malicious way.

"You are to spy on their movements, there has been a word of them knowing our planned invasion. I need you to report to us their every move, do that while I hunt that insolent spy they've planted in our ranks..." Nash walked closer to Shougou handing him a small pouch containing pieces of gold.

"Heh? Fine then. I'll go pack my things, good luck finding that stupid spy." Shougou walked out of the throne room not even bothering to bow before them.

"What's the meaning of this Emperor Gold? Do you perhaps suspect someone from my ranks?" Kotori asked standing up from his throne.

"Where else would there be a spy huh? There's nothing easier than to plant a spy within your ranks! If you haven't noticed all men in my ranks are from my home country. There is not a chance that Teiko would've sneaked up and planted one in it."

"And mind you King Hanamiya Kotori, once I've proven that there is one? I'll make sure to eradicate your whole clan..." 

Kotori gritted his teeth in anger as Nash and his right hand man, Jason Silver went out of the room.

"Your Highness, I suggest you take a rest for a bit, it hasn't been that long since your--"

"Silence! You do not speak of those things infront of me Seto!" Kotori growled as he too walked out of the room.

 

"Silver, put our men around this palace. This Kingdom's going down." Silver smiled slyly understanding what his Emperor was planning.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"And it's only a short while before I get that delicious Omega in my hands." Nash's eye went darker with lust.

"Wouldn't it be nice? Hearing that feisty Omega scream and beg Silver? Oh I just can't wait..."

"Ah yes Your Majesty. I'll make sure to work fast and 'find' that 'spy' for you."

The two laughed as they continued exiting the palace gates.

Unbeknownst to the two foreign men, a figure lurking just by the shadows was listening to their every word, watching their retreating backs until it isn't in sight anymore.

"I have got to inform his Majesty about this..."

 

 

 

"Ah! At long last all Princes have finally bonded!" Emperor Masaomi excitedly went on congratulating Seijuuro and Taiga together with their mates.

"Thank you Father, if I may ask, where are Shintarou, Atsushi and Daiki? Did their mates perhaps went into heat?" Seijuuro asked his eye roaming around the room.

"Ah, you are as sharp as ever Seijuuro. Yes they have, the palace doctor said their heats shouldn't last that long. We are expecting to see them two day from now." Masaomi offered the explanation knowing how the two Princes had missed news for the past week due to their own mates' heats. 

"Y-Your Majesty, w-would Tatsuya b-be okay?" Kouki asked standing beside Seijuuro.

"Ah, Prince Kouki. Well, considering he's been the first to bond among the six of you and he was able to handle Prince Atsushi, I think that would be enough to say he'd be okay." Masaomi walked towards Kouki reaching for his hand giving it a kiss out of courtesy, showing that he approves of him and Seijuuro's bond. Kouki blushed and shied away hiding his face on Seijuuro's shoulders. Masaomi smiled as he saw his son interact with Kouki, remembering how he too doubted Lady Kai's ability when he was their age.

"Prince Tetsuya?" Masaomi then walked to Taiga and Kuroko's side. Kuroko hid behind Taiga which made the emperor chuckle.

"Prince Taiga, what have you done to Prince Tetsuya?" Masaomi gave Taiga a meaningful look making the Prince blush.

"N-No Your M-Majesty. I-I did nothing w-wrong I-I assure you." Taiga the looked back at Kuroko who was now gripping his hand tightly while his face flushed red.

Their breakfast was interrupted as Higuchi Shouta, one of Rakuzan's warlords, entered the dining hall.

"Your Majesty, Master Gray have returned together with the Uncrowned Troupe." The gleeful expression the Emperor had changed instantly to that of seriousness.

"Excuse me for now, it seems like I've got important matters to attend to." Masaomi stood up letting Higuchi lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> I've introduced the Uncrowned Empire, though it's quite short...


	13. Chapter 13

"Your Majesty." As if on cue all five men drop on one knee right hand rolled into fist on their left side of the chest bowed down as Masaomi entered the room.

"Rise up, men." They all stood up now facing Masaomi.

"Your Majesty we have returned from the Land of the west."

 

Seijuuro, Taiga and Ryota were left suspicious in the dining hall.

"What do you suppose that was about Prince Akashi?" Taiga asked eyes still not leaving the door.

"I think it might've something to do with the West Empire Prince Taiga. Let us talk about this once we're alone. Feel free to join us Prince Ryota." Ryota nodded with an understanding look.

 

It was not until three days after that incident, that all Six Princes were complete inside Seijuuro's quarters. They'd sent their mates to the lake with their most trusted guards.

"He's back..." That was everything Seijuuro needed to say and each of them got what he meant.

"WHAT?! Wasn't he banished--"

"Yes Daiki. And I am still not sure of how he'd returned." Seijuuro answered eyes darkening. They all knew what may happen now that, that man has returned. There is nothing good about him.

"We need to stay on our guards Akashi. We shan't leave our mates alone especially when he's around." Shintarou said hand gripping tightly at the table.

"I agree with Midorimacchi, Akashicchi. I won't let that man repeat whatever he's done in the past!" Ryota was visibly furious. No one could blame him though; they all knew the story behind his fury.

"Shall we send for a servant to get our mates--" Seijuuro halt Shintarou and spoke instead.

"We do not have a need for that. We shall personally get our mates. We can never be sure whom his men are in this palace. Prepare yourselves we'll leave in a few minutes." They all stood up making their way to the Royal stables.

 

"Ah! Prince Kuroko! D-Don't go too far from the shore please!" Lord Kiyoshi Teppei exclaimed seeing Kuroko walk further into the lake. The Omega looked at him before nodding and walking back a little.

"Kiyoshi-san, sorry for Kuroko's behavior. He really just loves the waters ever since we were little." Kouki said as he too stepped into the lake.

"Ah, no. It's ok Prince Furihata. I was just worried that he might go in too deep." Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ha! The water's great! Tatsuya! Yukio! Come on get in already!" Kazunari waved at the two oldest Omega's who were talking seated by the huge tree's roots.

"Maybe later Takao." Tatsuya answered smiling at the Raven hair.

"T-Takao-san please, do not shout too much." Ryou said as he approached closer to Kazunari.

"Ah! Ryou! I see you gone in as well. Isn't the water good?" Kazunari ignored his statement and just continued playing with the water.

"Prince Takao, could you please lessen your energy a little?" Lord Miyaji Kiyoshi grumbled as he went to Kazunari's scattered Kimono.

"Ah, Miyaji-san you're so grumpy." Kazunari teased laughing at how Miyaji huffed.

"Prince Sakurai, Prince Aomine had told me not to let you soak too much. Please be mindful." Lord Imayoshi Shouichi said as he helped Lord Higuchi Shouta prepare the blankets for the Consort Princes to settle down for later.

"Imayoshi, where'd we put these baskets?" Lord Okamura Kenichi asked with Lord Kobori Koji beside him holding baskets as well.

"Just lay those down by the other corner." Imayoshi gestured to where, which the two abided to.

"Prince Kasamatsu, Prince Tatsuya the blanket's set would you like to transfer there?" The two nodded standing up walking towards the blanket.

 

The Consort Princes were in the middle of eating their prepared snack when they heard heavy footsteps. Horses. Six Lords stood up surrounding them protecting them from the uninvited visitors.

 

"Let us go..." Seijuuro lead their way to the forest mind set upon reaching their mates as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter yes.  
> Sorry 'bout that!  
> I'll try to make longer ones...
> 
> I'll try to update later, but if I'm not able to...  
> My next update should be around this weekend by Friday I guess?  
> Thank you for your support guys!  
> Comment your thoughts about the story...  
> I do read them, and I totally appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

'Sei...' Seijuuro felt a jolt fear rush though him.

Fear, for Seijuuro it was a foreign feeling. He'd never felt fear, only now...

"Move faster! We have to move!" Seijuuro ordered his companions alarming them. Seijuuro never command them unless they're all in a crucial situation.

'Please be safe Kouki~' Seijuuro's grip on the rein tighten.

"Akashi what's happening?" Daiki asked matching Seijuuro's speed.

"I have a very bad feeling just now. Daiki, go to your maximum speed!" Daiki obeyed, all other Princes felt their adrenalin rushing through their veins.

 

"Who are you?!" Kiyoshi asked as he kept his guard up. There were six men, all in black cloak faces hidden with its hoods.

"Give us the Consorts." A deep eerie voice answered as each man wielded their weapons.

"You'd need to kill us first before that happens!" Okamura countered guards tightening making sure there aren't any holes in their defense.

The men in black charged each launching their attacks at each Lord.

Kazunari heard Kuroko and Kouki sob as they held each other's hand, Kouki trying his best to comfort his friend showing courage that he never thought the Omega had. He reached for Kuroko's other hand whispering calming things to the man.

"It's okay Kuroko, Shin-chan and the others will be here. We've still got Miyaji-san and Kiyoshi-san here too. Shh..." Kazunari rubbed at Kuroko's back, he met Kouki's gaze who smiled at him.

"Kasamatsu-san, we need to protect Kuroko-kun. I never want to see him terrified ever again." Tatsuya looked at Yukio who nodded reaching over to Kuroko as well. With the presence of the five other Omegas, Kuroko calmed down his breathing slowly evened.

"They're here." Kazunari announced which made Yukio and Tatsuya's brows furrowed.

"Who's here? Takao?" Yukio wave his hand infront of Kazunari's eyes which were looking as if he's in a daze.

"Shin-chan! T-They're here! They're near! All of them!" Kazunari exclaimed and right after that statement they heard another set of heavy hurried steps of horses.

"What insolence is this!" Seijuuro shouted as he halt his horse jumping down to the ground. When they all got down they ran towards their trusted guards who seemed to be evenly matched with each offender.

"Your highness!" Higuchi exclaimed as his opponent was dragged away from him and was sent flying away.

"Higuchi, you did well holding this insolent man away from Kouki." Seijuuro said as he walked towards the Omega's who are now staring at them in awe as they saw each Prince fight for the first time.

"Sei~ H-How did you know--" Kouki stopped when Seijuuro pulled him into a tight hug.

"We were already on our way here, then I heard you. I heard you call for me Kouki..." Seijuuro looked at Kouki's wide eyes.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean? I-I didn't c-called--"

"You did. You were silently calling for me, weren't you?" Seijuuro held Kouki's face his thumb gently rubbing through Kouki's cheeks.

 

"Kuroko? Kuroko! Hey, it's me... Shh~" Taiga tried calming Kuroko completely by hugging him nuzzling to their bond mark.

"Hmmm..." Kuroko leaned into Taiga's chest wrapping his arms around Taiga's waist.

"We'll go back now. I'm here, no one's going to hurt you."

 

"Kazunari..." Shintarou called for Kazunari's attention since he's still looking at Yukio who's also eyeing him.

"Yukiocchi, what's wrong?" Ryota pulled Yukio into him ending the Omegas' staring contest.

"No. I-It's nothing." He shook his head sparing another glance at Kazunari who was now hugging Shintarou.

 

"Murochin? What's wrong? Murochin!" Atsushi caught Tatsuya before he fell face first on the ground.

"Murochin! Tatsuya! Wake up! Tatsuya!" Atsushi tried shaking him but he didn't open his eyes.

"Tatsuya!" Kouki exclaimed as he saw his cousin lose consciousness.

"Atsushi, let me see him." Shintarou walked towards them.

"Midochin, why's Murochin not waking up? Wake him up. We still need to go back." Atsushi let Shintarou check Tatsuya still not letting the Omega go.

"He's only unconscious. Let's just bring him back to the palace. The head doctor should know what to do." Shintarou said assuring Atsushi that his mate wasn't injured or in any form alike.

Atsushi picked Tatsuya up carrying even while mounting his horse immediately departing after securing that Tatsuya won't fall, leaving the others behind. 

"Higuchi, I want all of you to secure these men--" Seijuuro stopped on his tracks when he saw no one other than them.

'Those rogues got away when we're distracted with Tatsuya!' Seijuuro only gritted his teeth.

"Report this incident to Father. I will not allow any incidents like this ever."

They all went after Atsushi as soon as they've got their mates with them.

 

"Your Majesty." Masaomi looked down to the men before him.

"Lord Imayoshi, what brought you and your men here?" Masaomi asked as he sat on his throne.

"Your Majesty, we have a report of an assault towards the Crowned Princes' mates earlier this afternoon."

"Have you seen the faces of these offenders you've talking about?" Masaomi frowned, who would dare lay their hands on the Princes' mates?

"Your Majesty, Master Gray requests for an audience." A servant announced outside the room.

"Let him in." Masaomi answered.

Imayoshi, Kiyoshi, Miyaji, Okamura, Higuchi and Kobori all went wide as Six men in black cloak came in. On reflex they immediately surrounded Masaomi putting up their defense just like what they did earlier.

"Ah, I see. You and your men have been very sly returnees Lord Haizaki Shougou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one!  
> I just have to cut it there!  
> Sorry guys!


	15. Chapter 15

"My Lord, Emperor Masaomi." Haizaki kneeled before Masaomi removing his hood together with the other five men.

"Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, Mayuzumi and Nijimura?!" Kiyoshi Teppei exclaimed as they were revealed.

"It's good to see you too Teppei-chan!" Mibuchi Reo greeted smiling at him.

"Wait-- Your Majesty, what's this supposed to mean? I mean, wasn't Haizaki banished from our lands? Especially after what he'd done to Prince Kise?" Kobori asked face confused.

"Ah, that? You see, I have used that as a cover up. I needed to send someone to observe and guard the West's movements." Masaomi walked towards Haizaki's side.

"We all knew how Lord Shougou's bad reputation had spread through all our other Kingdoms, I had just supposed that it might have reached their ear which was right. And about the assault earlier~"

"Lord Imayoshi, Kiyoshi, Miyaji, Kobori, Higuchi and Okamura? We, the Uncrowned Troupe would want your assistance through our next move, we do not have much time. And since I have seen that all the Princes had just bonded with their mates, I do not wish to maim them any further." Haizaki let out a low sigh before continuing.

"Nash Gold II aims to rule not only the Jabberwocks Kingdom but also the Kirisaki Dai Ichi. He's planning on invading Teiko right after conquering the whole West Continent. Lord Mayuzumi here can give you a full report."

Mayuzumi stepped forward telling and explaining every details he knew about the Emperor of the West's plans.

"All Six of you are the highest Warlords of each Kingdom. Next to the Princes and their mates, you are the most powerful people." Mibuchi said walking towards Mayuzumi.

"Yes that is true." Masaomi agreed.

"You are to form your own troupe, I appoint Lord Imayoshi to lead the troupe. You will be called Strky Troupe, Uncrowned Troupe would provide assistance from the shadows since their faces are already known in the West."

"Your Majesty, are you perhaps proposing that we strike them before the onset?" Imayoshi asked still processing the idea in his head.

"Yes. That's what I and Lord Shougou have agreed upon."

"Wouldn't it be much better for us to strengthen our defense first before launching a preliminary strike?" Kiyoshi asked not very convinced with the idea of them giving a possibility of initiating a war without any preparations for defense.

"As I have said Lord Kiyoshi, we do not have enough time. The Hanamiya Clan's lineage is in line here. Not only that, Nash Gold II has been the most heartless ruler I've ever seen." Haizaki intervened, his frustrations surfacing.

"And what would that mean Lord Haizaki?" Imayoshi asked eyes narrowing at Haizaki as if discerning for any lies in his statements.

"Lord Mayuzumi?" Mayuzumi nodded then proceeded on the explanation.

"Here in Teiko, we lessen the trafficking and abuse of Omegas around the Six Kingdoms, the only places left are those black market that we can't seem to abolish completely and keeps coming back."

Imayoshi nodded and gestured for Mayuzumi to continue.

"Back in the Uncrowned Empire, Omegan trafficking and abuse are both a common thing. Once a child presents as an Omega they either throw them away from their household or sell them to a Lord with greater price. That was cruel enough but what I discovered with my continuous tailing of their Emperor? I've seen even worse. Nash Gold II uses an Omega as though they're disposable things, once they did something that displeases him? He kills them on the spot. If an Omega's lucky enough-- If you'd still call it lucky, they become a public property for all lords to use." Mayuzumi gripped the parchment in his hands rumpling it tightly. Mabuchi went beside him holding his hand in an attempt of calming him down.

The room was silent, all six Warlords stilled in their place, either in shock or fury of what had just been revealed to them. Even Masaomi who already knew about it was furious upon hearing the story once again.

 

 

"Is Murochin okay?" Atsushi asked as the palace doctor got out of the door.

"Prince Murasakibara, your mate is fine. He is perfectly fine. It is a normal occurrence for someone in his condition."

"What condition? Is Murochin sick?" Atsushi looked even more worried.

"No, no Your Highness, it is common for expecting Omegas to feel light headed and sometimes even faint."

"Expecting?" Atsushi frowned. He heard a sigh from his back so he turned around.

"Prince Murasakibara, your mate is pregnant." Shintarou stood there finally announcing the news. Atsushi's eyes widen as it sinked into him.

"Murochin's pregnant?" Shintarou nodded while Kazunari who was beside him smiled brightly at him.

Atsushi smiled running inside their room finding a still sleeping Tatsuya. He quietly sat down beside the bed his large hands landing on Tatsuya's head brushing his hair.

Shintarou walked to the gardens where the others were talking about what happened earlier that day.

"It's Haizaki I tell you!" Ryota exclaimed while Yukio held him stopping him from thrashing.

"Ryota, we need more evidence that will solidify your suspicions, we can't just point at him saying it was him." Seijuuro tried reasoning with the enraged Prince. Shintarou cleared his throat grabbing their attention.

"Shintarou, how is Prince Tatsuya?"

"He's fine, he just needed more rest and less stress."

"Why? Is he sick?" Kouki asked clearly worried for his cousin's well being.

"Rest assured, he's in perfect health Prince Furihata. It is just that his condition was causing it. He, Prince Himuro is apparently pregnant." Shintarou said finally disclosing the good news.

"Huh? H-Himuro's pregnant?" It was Yukio who reacted first followed by a gasp from Kouki and a smile from Kuroko.

"H-Himuro-san is?" Ryou fidgeted thinking about something which Shintarou seemed to understand.

"You could go and have yourself checked Prince Sakurai, I already had Kazunari checked and we will be getting a result later after dinner since I told the doctor to look at Prince Himuro first." Ryou blushed at the implication. Daiki was looking at Ryou confused at first before saying a loud "WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's be two updates today!  
> I'll post it right after this!


	16. Chapter 16

"WHAT?!"

"Daiki, that isn't anything to be surprised with. In fact, I suggest that all our mates get the palace doctor check on them. We can never be sure, and I'm pretty sure myself that no one in here would want to have a repeat of what happened to Prince Tatsuya." Seijuuro propositioned looking at each Prince.

"I'm fine with it. Kuroko?" Taiga looked at his mate who nodded and smiled.

"I-I guess I'd like that too. I agree w-with Sei." Kouki answered.

"I'll get checked as well." Yukio answered next making Ryota smile at him. They all looked at Daiki who was still "petrified" in his seat.

"Well~ if that would prevent Ryou from those fainting and all then... I'll agree."

 

 

"Your Majesty, all Five Kings are here requesting for your audience."

"Send them in."

"Masaomi." Queen Shiori looked at her mate and husband worriedly.

"It will be fine my dear. I assure you. Now, will you go and entertain their mates for me?" Masaomi held Shiori's hand gently giving it one tender kiss then to her forehead.

"I'll see you later then." Shiori stood up walking out of the room greeting the other Queens and Consorts. 

 

"Akashi." King Midorima Shin greeted giving Masaomi a light bow as the others did as well.

"What did Lord Kobori meant with he's to take part of a Troupe you've created in order to stop the invasion?" King Ryuji asked eyes serious.

"It's as you've heard. I am planning on stopping Nash Gold II on invading our Empire. I suppose Lord Kobori had told you the details upon why it was so urgent?" Ryuji nodded.

"The Hanamiya Clan had once been our ally, only that the continent they're in has been invaded and controlled by those Foreign Invaders. Lord Mayuzumi had caught word of Nash Gold's plans upon completely conquering the west continent by erasing the whole Hanamiya Linage."

"Won't that just make their Empire fall? Starting a war inside is never a good idea--" Daigo was cut when Masaomi talked once again.

"He does not plan on a war. He plans on a complete one sided slaughter. Through time of his reign, he's been planting his men within the Hanamiya's ranks. It wouldn't be hard on making the whole Kirisaki Dai Ichi fall."

 

 

"Shiori what is Masaomi planning?" King Kagami Akihiko, Seirin's Consort King asked as they sat inside Queen Shiori's quarters.

"Honestly Akihiko, I don't know. But he said it wouldn't result to the worst." Shiori said but clearly, she too was unsure of what her husband told her.

"I just hope it wouldn't result to war, though I know that's quite impossible..." King Kise Kiira, Kaijo's Consort King the most, soft spoken person they've ever known. 

"Yes Kiira, I do hope the same." Shiori agreed.

"Now, now here are some pastries, eat some to calm your nerves." Queen Murasakibara Amai said as servants place the said pastries on the round table.

"Oh Amai, no wonder Prince Atsushi loves his sweets so much." Queen Aomine Aoi chuckled as she remembered the purple haired Prince.

"I suggest you lessen his daily pastries Amai, we wouldn't like to make Prince Atsushi sick don't we?" King Midorima Shiroe, Shutoku's Consort King said being medically inclined since he's become King Midorima Shin's Consort and mate.

"I do care for his health Shiroe, I always put a little bit of vegetable in everything he eats." Amai laughed good naturedly making the others laugh as well finally lifting the heavy atmosphere earlier.

 

 

"Akashi..." Seijuuro turned around recognizing the voice.

"What do you need Shougou?" Seijuuro narrowed his eyes at Haizaki remembering their last encounter before the man was banished. He pulled Kouki behind him not giving the other man the chances upon inflicting pain to his mate.

"I am here to formally inform you of my return, My Lord." Shougou bowed lowly.

"You are no longer in my ranks when you did what you did three years ago." Seijuuro said voice laced with venom.

"I see. But I would like to be of service to you one last time My Lord." Haizaki paused looking at Seijuuro.

Seijuuro's eyes widened as Haizaki's words registered in his mind, while Kouki shook in fear.

"Very well, I bid thee farewell My Lord. I shall see you in the near future, I hope by then you'd find in your hearts to forgive thy wrongdoings."

Seijuuro and Kouki were left in the empty hallway in complete silence.

"Sei~" Kouki finally breaking the silence between them.

"It's ok Kouki. Everything will be fine." He held Kouki's hand before starting to walk towards the Palace's Hospital wing.

"We will be leaving at dawn." All men stood up finishing their final preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always make the draft in a document form since my internet connection isn't that stable.  
> So updates depends on how much I have written in my draft.  
> Anyway, who among the omegas do you want to be the 'expecting' ones?  
> Or would you rather I'd make them all pregnant? Kidding! :D


	17. Chapter 17

"Makoto! Makoto!" King Hanamiya Nowaki, Kirisaki's Consort King shouted through the halls looking for his son.

"Nowaki! Why are you shouting?" King Makki asked as he approached his mate who had fear and worry in his eyes.

"Makki, our son, he's not in his room. Find him please." Nowaki plead as he tightly grabbed a fistful of Makki's clothes.

"I will Nowaki. Calm down a bit okay? I'll order the guards to look for Makoto."

 

"Prince Makoto please wait!" Seto Kentaro ran after Makoto heading for the Palace's hidden basement. Only Makoto and Kentaro knew about the basement of the Palace, not even the King and his Mate knew.

Makoto had always been an immensely intelligent child. With Kentaro, they ventured through every nook and crannies of the palace for their past time as children, thus ending with them figuring out that there was in fact a hidden basement which seemed to be an escape route for the royal family. Makoto was never an ignorant child, he'd always know everything happening around him.

"Kentaro, have you heard any words from my Father?" Makoto asked as he sat down one of the chairs they've sneaked into the basement.

"Yes Your Highness, the King has ordered my father to keep an eye out for any suspicious men or even activities in and outside the Kingdom. Apparently the Emperor is planning an invasion towards Teiko. He hasn't given our men any orders if we are to take part in the invasion or just provide any kind of assistance." Makoto nodded biting on his thumb analyzing Kentaro's report.

"Something's off~ Kentaro, tell the others to do their own investigation. I need it in two days time."

"Understood, Your Highness."

 

"Silver, are your men ready?"

"Yes Your Majesty, they already are on standby. We're only waiting for your word." Silver answered watching as his Emperor.

"Have you heard word from Shougou?"

"Yes, his report said that Teiko's High Priestess had given her prediction just recently saying Teiko will be having another peaceful and prosperous year." Silver answered reading the parchment in his hand a sly smile growing in his face. Nash laughed aloud with the information.

"I've always knew that Old Hag's a fraud! We will be launching our attack by the third sunset. The Hanamiya Clan's slaughter shall be by my very own hands." Nash's eyes glimmered in lust; the kind of lust that yearns for blood and death.

 

 

"Lord Imayoshi, we will pass through Karisaki's forest. There is a cave there which we've used in our past stay here. Rest assured that it is completely concealed from the regular foresters' sights." Nijimura said leading the way. 

"How long until we reach this cave?" Kiyoshi questioned as he saw the sun set, they've been travelling for a good two days.

"Only a day away. We should be there before sun down, we'll have enough time to go for a hunt." Nebuya answered who's by Kiyoshi's side. He nodded in response looking around.

Night fell fast they've set up a small camp as small as possible since they wouldn't want to catch any attention.

"Imayoshi." Imayoshi looked back seeing Nijimura beside him.

"Lord Nijimura." He acknowledged the other's presence.

"Just Nijimura is fine. We are of the same positions afterall." Imayoshi nodded.

"I just wanted to ask about your thoughts with all these..."

"Hmm? By 'these' you mean the invasion and the idea of helping the Hanamiya Clan?"

"Yes."

"Well, I personally don't care about whatever happens to them. But since the Emperor cares about their lineage that much I wouldn't think twice upon risking my life to accomplish whatever he have ordered me to do." Imayoshi answered indifferently.

"I see. You really have always been like that." Nijimura shook his head a small smile gracing his face.

"You don't seem that eager to me as well Nijimura." He pointed out.

"It's not that I don't care~ I just want to do everything I can to protect our Empire. You know how I watched all six Princes grow up."

"That, I know. Watching Prince Daiki grow up from being a playful child into a grumpy one is priceless." They chuckled as they reminisced the past.

All twelve of them have always been by the Princes' sides, even Haizaki who was the only one in the same age as the Princes.

The next day, their journey continued. As what Nijimura had stated they did got to their destination before sundown.

"Nebuya, Okamura and Kobori will go hunt for tonight. Mibuchi and Miyaji will be the ones to gather woods. The rest will set up camp inside here." Imayoshi instructed.

"We will begin operation before day break. We will need to get the Royal family into safety as stealthily as possible before engaging into battle." Haizaki explained the main plan.

"I have drawn a map of all possible escape routes from inside the palace." Mayuzumi handed the parchment where the said map was drawn.

"This is a finely made map. How did you manage to--"

"I do not only tail Nash Gold but also the King. I have spent a few of my free time lurking around every part of the palace."

They all nodded convinced. Imayoshi continued surveying the map when something caught his eyes.

"What's this?" He pointed at his concern. Upon seeing what Imayoshi had pointed out, Mayuzumi gave them a sly smile.

"Before I explain, there is something we haven't told you yet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has a feeling on what it is all about?


	18. Chapter 18

A knock on the door was what awaken Shintarou from his slumber.

"Who's there?" He asked slowly removing Kazunari's wrapped arms around him.

"Shintarou, it's me." Shintarou frowned. It is unusual for Seijuuro to do this in the middle of the night.

"Akashi, what is it?" Shintarou frowned even more seeing Seijuuro's dim expression.

"I would like to talk to all of you." 

"I'll just wake Kazunar--"

"No. Leave your mate out of this just come by yourself. I'll meet you at the library in a moment. I'll go tell the others as well."

 

Seijuuro knocked on each Prince's doors telling them the same things.

 

"What's this all about Akashi?" Daiki asked still yawning.

"Akashicchi it's too early, is this really that urgent?" Ryota asked looking at Seijuuro with half lidded eyes.

"I've met with Shougou last night." That's what it all took to awaken all their senses.

"Haizaki? Haizaki Shougou?!" Taiga exclaimed.

"Yes. I need you all to calm down and listen very carefully."

"Calm down?! Akashi--"

"Aomine." Shintarou chastised Daiki's outburst.

There was a long silence before Seijuuro spoke once again, and what he said left them in utter shock and confusion.

 

 

"What are you saying Mayuzumi! That can't be possible!" Miyaji exclaimed after hearing what Mayuzumi had just said. Mayuzumi looked at him eyes still like that of a dead fish, emotionless.

"No. That's not necessarily true Miyaji. If what Mayuzumi was saying is true, then we should move faster than planned. The odds are too much against us." Imayoshi stated his hand massaging his temple head while lightly shaking his head.

"Alright then, I'll go tonight. See if I could find a way to have contact with the Royal Family." Kiyoshi volunteered as he stood up.

"I'll go with you--"

"No. Imayoshi, you still need to lead this operation. I'll go alone. If I don't get back by sunrise, commence with our plan." After securing his sword in place, Kiyoshi nodded before walking away.

"Imayoshi! You can't just let Kiyoshi to go alone--"

"He knows what he's doing Kobori. He wasn't Seirin's strongest Warlord for nothing. He's good in sword and hand to hand combat. Just put your trust in that. Now we will construct a plan to change the odds the most we can. Haizaki, why don't you tell us about the men in their ranks first?" Haizaki nodded.

"Nash Gold II's ranks has five strong generals including himself. I'll start from the weakest if they're even considered weak at all; Lord Zack, their strongest front liner, he leads thousands of men in the front lines. Next is Lord Allen, he's smaller than the rest but is swift on his every move, it is best to refrain from fighting him up close. Lord Nick is their best Archer as very sharp shooter, he can hit a bull's-eye on a moving target running with the speed of 100 km/h." Everyone was silent waiting for Haizaki to continue.

"Next their main Defense, Lord Jason Silver. He's Nash Gold's right hand man, he has a huge built and an intimidating aura but not on par with Nash himself. He's fast and is good with sword and close combat. He can take blow after blow but would never go down so easily. Last is Nash Gold. He's a monster. I've never seen him fight seriously before, he kills his opponent with just one move." All their faces were grim. They knew Jabberwock Kingdom's strong but not THAT strong.

'Can we even win this battle?' Miyaji asked himself, doubting their chances of winning. Of course being with the Uncrowned Troupe gives them a better chances but just how?

 

Kiyoshi kept running as silent as possible through the forest reaching the exit an hour later. He was surprised to see that the Forest's exit had lead him to the back of the Palace. Rounded the area looking for the path Mayuzumi had drawn in the map. After securing that there was no one around, finally entered through it making his way inside the palace's halls.

He walked through the halls recalling the map from earlier. The halls are empty, silence filling the whole grounds lights dimmed, the moon's glow was brighter than the past nights.

 

"Silver."

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Alert your men, we're striking tonight!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Who's there?!" Nowaki exclaimed as a large human-like silhouette appeared by their room window. He shook Makki awake eyes not leaving the figure.

"Nowaki? What is it?" He looked at his mate who's eyes were filled with fear. He followed Nowaki's gaze ending at the shadow. He immediately took his sword pulling Nowaki close to him and wrapping his arm protectively around him.

The figure slowly walked even closer too slow making their hearts pound in anxiety.

"King Hanamiya Makki." A voice said it wasn't a familiar one.

"Show yourself!" Makki ordered which the figure obliged to.

"Good Evening Your Highness. I am Lord Kiyoshi Teppei, Emperor Akashi Masaomi has sent me to aide you and your family. I need you to come with me, there's not much time Your Highness." Kiyoshi said kneeling before the King and his mate who were both looking at him confused.

Why would the Emperor of the other Empire send for someone to their aide?

"Explain yourself Kiyoshi Teppei."

Before Kiyoshi could answer, a loud exploding sound interrupted their conversation. Ear piercing screams can be heard. Nowaki eyes widened.

"M-Makki! M-Makoto! W-We need to get Makoto!" Nowaki pulled the king but was pulled back instead.

"No. Nowaki, listen to me... You are going with this man--"

"No your highness, I will go look for the prince. You and your mate should go escape first instead. Here is a map, please follow this map no one should be able to see you." Another round of explosions were heard.

"You need to go now Your Highness. I swear my life to bring the Prince to you safe and sound." After that Kiyoshi proceeded to the Prince's quarters.

 

"Kentaro! Kentaro!" Makoto ran through the hallways calling for his right hand man.

"Your Highness!" Kentaro grabbed his arm pulling him into one room. Inside were his four other men. Kojiro, Hiroshi, Kazuya and Itsuki.

"Your Highness! What do you think you're doing?! The enemy's roaming through the palace's every hallways and corridors!" Kojiro exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid Kojiro! My fathers are both in danger! I need to get them!" Makoto yelled pulling out from Kentaro's vice grip.

"Let me go Kentaro!"

"No! Makoto! We both know you're just risking your life if you do those things! Hiroshi and Kazuya will go to them, so please calm down your highness. We'll need to get you to the basement." Kentaro said, Hiroshi and Kazuya nodding before leaving the room.

As soon as Makoto calmed down they made their way to the basement.

 

"Oh look here! What luck to meet you here Prince Makoto." Kentaro, Itsuki and Kojiro went infront of Makoto guarding their Prince.

"Oh what noble soldiers you have here Prince." Silver narrowed his eyes on the three. He gestured his hand and just like that men came continuously charging into them. Clearly, they are outnumbered but Makoto knew his men could take care of them. He held on his sword securely in case someone gets past the three's defense.

"I leave you in charge here Zack." Another man appeared from the shadows nodding at Silver who then left.

'Conceited bastard!' Makoto thought.

 

Kiyoshi ran as fast as he could, hoping to reach the Prince's location. He had met with two of the Prince's men looking for the Kings. Upon learning that they're already in safety, the two told him about where the Prince is.

"Your Highness you need to run!" He heard as he rounded the corner seeing where it came from. Men clothed in black suits were laying out cold on the ground. His gaze looked to the five remaining conscious men. Three were heavily injured while surrounding one man despite their condition.

'That must be the Prince.' He looked at the man infront of them who has a sly smile plastered on his face. With another strike of his sword the three were rendered unconscious.

"Don't worry Your Highness, I just need to immobilize you." He smirked at the Prince walking painfully slow.

Without wasting any moment Kiyoshi ran in front of the Prince blocking the incoming attack which landed right on his knees making him knelt down.

"Who are you? You insolent man?" The man asked shocked at his sudden interference.

"You do not need to know who I am for you are going down." Kiyoshi stood up with a little difficulty cause by the earlier blow. The man got into a fighting position seeing as how Kiyoshi's air was in a different level from the three men on the ground. Kiyoshi smiled inwardly seeing how the man got on his guard upon sensing his air.

'At least he knows he's not going out of here unscathed.' Kiyoshi too got on his guard grabbing a hold of the Prince's arm behind him holding him securely.

"I am Lord Zack. I command the frontlines of the Jabberwocks." The man introduced himself observing Kiyoshi's every move.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. That's all you need to know." Zack was the one to launch the first strike. Kiyoshi immediately blocking it with his own sword.

 

Makoto watched as the two men before him exchanged blow after blow. He was actually amazed at how the man called Kiyoshi kept up with Lord Zack while still holding him still. That meant he was fighting one handed against a strong opponent.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked glancing at Makoto blocking another blow then immediately striking back.

"Yes I am fine." Makoto kept his voice as calm as possible.

"Good then. You think you can run?" Kiyoshi asked confusing Makoto. How will they be able to run if Lord Zack's still standing.

"I can run but--"

"AHH!" Makoto looked up front only to see Kiyoshi's sword slashing through the Lord's thighs, bringing him down his sword falling to the ground.

"You bastard! AGH!" Zack held on his fresh wound.

"Run! Now!" Kiyoshi pulled the still shocked Makoto. Kiyoshi Teppei, an unknown man, inflicting a serious wound enough to immobilize one of the Jabberwocks' Five Generals.

"You won't be able to escape you useless Prince! You are nothing but a filthy Omega!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update won't be until Sunday.  
> Sorry guys!  
> I'm suffering from writer's block right now.  
> But I promise to update atleast two or three chapters by then!  
> Bye!
> 
> PS.  
> KiyoHana's on its way! :D


	20. Chapter 20

"Look for the King and his mate! Bring them to me!" Nash growled at his men. Angered scent seeping through the air.

"Your Majesty! I have found the Prince! He's with a man of quite a large stature and built. They are running to the back of the palace." Lord Allen said kneeling before his Emperor.

"Capture that filthy Omega! There shan't be anyone to lay their hands on him. He is mine to break!"

"Understood!" Allen stood up hurriedly walking out of the room.

 

 

"Your Highness!" Kazuya called for their Kings as he went down the basement carrying Kentaro with him.

"Hara?" Makki confirmed as he saw Kazuya with Hiroshi on his back carrying two more men.

"Oh god, are they okay? Lay them here..." Nowaki said as he came to help them settle the three down.

"Yes Your Highness. Has the Prince arrived yet?" Hiroshi asked looking around the room.

"No. Makoto still hasn't come." Makki answered.

"Just where is that man?!" Kazuya yelled gripping tightly at his sword.

 

 

"Stop! Stop!" Makoto tried his best to pull Kiyoshi back to where they came from.

"We can't go back!" Kiyoshi answered still running.

"No! We can't just leave my men there!" Makoto shouted still trying his best to pull away from Kiyoshi's vice grip.

"They'll be fine! I've told the two men you've sent for your parents to go after me once they've made sure of the Kings' safety." Kiyoshi glanced at Makoto who went silent.

Right before Kiyoshi turned he stopped making Makoto bump on his back.

"Your Highness, I need you to run as fast as you could from here on. There are too many men right around this corner. I'll hold them up so you can escape. Your parents should be in the basement."

"How did you know about the basement?" Makoto looked at Kiyoshi unbelievingly.

"We've kept watch over your family since Jabberwocks invaded the west continent. We knew all their plans. Nash Gold was planning on a slaughter for the Royal Family and your people. It is not that hard to figure out where the basement is since one of our comrades has been following you from the shadows."

"What--"

"When I say run, you'll run!" Kiyoshi didn't let him ask another question, he pulled the Prince behind him, watching the men's movements waiting for a chance to strike.

"Now Your Highness! RUN!" Kiyoshi pushed him before blocking an attack drawing his sword.

There were at least ten of them. When Makoto saw that Kiyoshi was holding his ground against them rather quiet easily, he ran full speed to the basement's direction.

He ran and ran until he reached the entrance to the basement.

What he didn't expect was the hard blow to the back of his head knocking him out.

 

 

"Haa!" Kiyoshi gave a final swing successfully killing the last one of them.

"You are quite good. But sadly, your heroic deeds are all in vain." A man with a bow and arrow appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by in vain? I have successfully got the Prince and the Kings to safety." Kiyoshi growled.

"That's where you're mistaken." The man smirked.

"You see, the Emperor isn't a stupid man. He sees through everything. Even the men you've got on standby in the forest." With that statement Kiyoshi became uneasy.

"The Prince that you thought was going into safety had unfortunately fell right by the Emperor's trap." Kiyoshi's eyes widened. He ran past the man knocking him off his feet. He could hear the man laughing evilly while Kiyoshi continued running to the basement's direction. That was when he was face by another man.

"I am Lord Allen and I am here to be your foe."

"Move!" Kiyoshi screamed as he charges through the man. Fortunately he was able to get past him.

 

 

"Makoto! Makoto!" Makoto woke up with King Nowaki's voice calling his name.

"Hm? Mom?" Makoto asked still light headed.

"Makoto are you alright?" Nowaki asked with his voice clearly worried.

"Yes-- Ow!" Makoto felt a pang of pain on the back of his head. Then he remembered the blow he took earlier.

"Oh so you are finally awake?" Makoto looked at the man. Nash Gold II.

 

 

"Don't you think we should go after Kiyoshi? I have a bad feeling about this." Hayama said.

"We will. Just give it another hour..." Imayoshi answered but he can't deny that he himself was starting to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able to finish this short chapter.  
> Hope you don't mind it's shortness.  
> I'm actually feeling dizzy right now.  
> So I guess, 'till next chapter then?  
> Bye for now.  
> I'll try to update tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay that's it! We are going after Kiyoshi!" Miyaji exclaimed finding their wait unbearable. Imayoshi sighed knowing what Miyaji said was right.

"Okay. We'll head out." They all stood up walking out from the cave.

"We will be going through the back of the palace. Be as quiet as possible." Haizaki instructed which the others followed.

"Oh really Lord Shougou? I don't think you'll be reaching the palace anytime soon..." There stood Jason Silver with his large body blocking the exit a line of armed men behind him.

 

 

"Let me go you bastard!" Makoto shouted squirming on the ropes that are wrapped around him. He saw his father in the same state only that he was clearly beaten up. His birth mother, Nowaki on the other hand, was only tied with his hands on his back and his legs tied together.

"Don't worry MA-KO-TO. I will let you go. That is~ Once I've gotten tired of you and that luscious body of yours." Nash's eyes roamed Makoto's body licking his lips maniacally. Makoto's clothes were removed half way his upper body exposed to Nash's maniacal gaze.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" Makki shouted with ragged voice clearly having a hard time breathing.

"Oh? And are you in any condition to be saying that you useless King?" Nash raised his brow at him. He nodded at his men.

"AGH!"

"No! Makki! What are you doing?!" Nowaki screamed trying his best to reach his mate. The men didn't care about what Nowaki was saying and continued roughing up Makki.

"Hahahah! You do not bark orders here Makki. Consider yourself lucky, for I'll even let you watch as I break this feisty Omega of a son you have before killing you."

"BASTARD!" Makki shouted.

"Oh and that pretty mate of yours? I'll let my men have him. Did you know how they've been drooling every time they see him? Huh?" Nash laughed as he saw anger and frustrations in Makki's eyes.

"Don't you dare bring my Mother into this you bastard!" Makoto exclaimed glaring daggers at Nash.

"Oh so you'd gladly take your mother's place? But that won't do. That is because you are only mine to break." Nash walked to Makoto squatting down to level his face towards Makoto's holding-- gripping on it then leaning in before giving Makoto's cheeks a lick. Makoto growled at him but Nash only laughed at his futile attempts.

 

 

Kiyoshi charged into the hoard of men watching guards right by the basement's entrance. Slash after slash, men kept falling to the ground blood splatters in every swing of his sword.

"Keep your hands off my son!" Kiyoshi heard a voice cry from the basement which made him even more frenzied upon taking down these men.

"No! No! Please not my son!" The voice was getting louder and louder as he got closer down the basement.

"Why don't you scream dear-o-prince? Isn't that how an Omega was made? To scream as an Alpha fills them up?" That was the last straw. Kiyoshi saw red. A growl of fury came out of him his eyes dilated.

 

 

"Fuck you! You bastard!" Makoto said as Nash ripped his clothes off of him.

"Oh don't worry Makoto. I will definitely FUCK you." Nash laughed again as he yanked Makoto up turning him around on his knees. He made sure Makoto's body was facing Makki and Nowaki who are watching helplessly. Makoto struggled forcefully from his grip but 'twas futile.

Nash kept his hand on Makoto's head holding it against the ground while his other hand started playing with Makoto's entrance.

"Keep your hands off my son!" Makki shouted once more using his last bits of energy in an attempt of loosening the ropes even for just a little.

"No! No! Please not my son!" This time, it was Nowaki. His face now tears stricken, sadness and frustrations in his eyes.

"Why don't you scream dear-o-prince? Isn't that how an Omega was made? To scream as an Alpha fills them up?" Nash ignored the Kings' pleas and loosens his kimono opening only the front part. He pushed forward making his hard member grind onto Makoto's ass. His actions were put to a halt when a loud growl resounded from outside the door followed by the loud banging on the door as if someone was trying to break it down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.  
> Though I may be able to update later tonight, not really sure but I've already started the next chapter so...  
> The following chapter may become short but I'll do my best to lengthen it a bit more.


	22. Chapter 22

Nash's men went to the door to prevent it from being destroyed leaving the Kings on their places. Nash was amused at how strong the man was, to be giving his men a hard time holding him off.

Another loud growl and the door went down pinning the men under it.

 

Kiyoshi walked into the room still drunk in fury. What he saw was like putting gasoline to the fire he lunged to the man holding a very naked Makoto down. Kiyoshi had managed to throw Nash through the other side of the room, his eyes met Makoto's.

"Kiyoshi Teppei..." Makoto said before fainting.

"Your Highness! Wake up!" Kiyoshi ran to Makoto's side cradling his upper body on his lap.

"Your highness..." Kiyoshi was too focused at waking Makoto up that he didn't felt Nash's assault.

"You insolent bastard!" Nash exclaimed raising his sword once again. Kiyoshi knowing it was too late to reach for his sword covered Makoto wrapping his arms around him Nash's sword cutting a large flesh wound on his back.

Just as Nash was about to dealt the final blow on Kiyoshi he was once again thrown across the room.

 

"Oh really Lord Shougou? I don't think you'll be reaching the palace anytime soon..." There stood Jason Silver with his large body blocking the exit a line of armed men behind him.

"I don't know about that bastard." A voice came from way behind them.

"Yeah. I am thinking that just the two of us is enough to take you down old man." Another one said.

They all looked at the two men standing behind them. Eyes widening as the moonlight revealed who they are.

"Prince Daiki! Prince Kagami!" Imayoshi exclaimed.

Haizaki held back his smile of relief.

'My lord really knows when to help and not to.'

"Oi Haizaki! You better get your asses moving if you want to stop that Bastard of an Emperor." Daiki shouted.

They all started to move leaving Nebuya, Okamura and Kobori behind to aid the two Princes.

With that Daiki and Taiga charged towards Jason Silver leaving the rest of his men to the three Lords.

 

 

Haizaki lead the group towards the palace running as fast as they could.

"AAH!" Reo fell on the ground as an arrow hit him on his shoulder.

"Reo!" Mayuzumi immediately held his mate cradling him.

"Who's there?!" Hayama yelled in the middle of the forest's darkness.

A man came out of the shadows, bow and arrow in his hand.

"Lord Nick." Haizaki said glaring at the man.

"It is nice to see you too Lord Shougou." The man grinned at him.

"YOU--!" Mayuzumi charged towards the man blinded by rage.

Another arrow shot from the shadows but this time it was Nick who got shot.

"ARGH!" Nick cried as he staggered back.

They all looked at the direction from where the arrow came from.

"I'm sorry for making a mistake. The arrow should've gone through your chest."

"Prince Midorima!" Miyaji exclaimed not believing that the man was actually there.

"It is good to see you too Lord Miyaji." Shintarou offered a small bow to the Lord.

"I suggest you tie him up now." Shintarou said making the men wake from their shock.

"Prince Midorima, Lord Mibuchi has been hit by his arrow." Higuchi said reminding the others about Reo's condition. Shintarou looked at Reo who was still kneeling on the ground Mayuzumi still beside him.

"Let me see him first." Shintarou walked to Reo's side throwing his bow around to one shoulder securing it before kneeling too. He first checked if there is any trace of poison being applied to the arrow which fortunately wasn't present. He ripped the hem of his kimono making the men's eyes widened.

After securing the wound and stopping the mass blood loss, he stood up once again.

"Lord Mayuzumi, please take Lord Mibuchi back to Teiko. I have only stopped the bleeding, the wound still needs to be disinfected. Use my horse, you should be able to find it not so far from here by a lake. My horse has Shutoku's emblem." Shintarou pointed at the direction he was referring to.

After Mayuzumi and Mibuchi left, they proceeded onwards the palace. Shintarou took a different route from them which they didn't oppose to. They all knew how the Prince fights. His fighting style requires distance.

 

"Damn that phony Omega!" Zack exclaimed as he dragged his injured leg.

"Oh, so you are the famous Lord Zack?" Zack looked up. There stood a tall blond man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Zack, I am Prince Kise Ryota of the Kingdom of Kaijo. It's nice meeting you. Bye." Ryota draw his sword giving one fatal blow to the injured Lord.

"They said you were strong. Ahh~" Ryota walked away not even sparing a glance at the body he'd left.

As he turned the next corner he was greeted by a large number of men.

While exchanging blows with every man, his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure just through his current enemies. As his the last man went down, Ryota looked at the man.

"If it isn't Prince Kise. I heard you've got an annoying skill..." The man said pulling his own sword.

 

 

"It's nice to finally meet the Emperor of the neighboring Empire. I am Akashi Seijuuro, the crowned Prince of the Imperial family of Teiko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a little longer.  
> the next chapter should be uploaded later tonight, if not maybe by tomorrow afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's nice to finally meet the Emperor of the neighboring Empire. I am Akashi Seijuuro, the crowned Prince of the Imperial family of Teiko."   
Seijuuro looked down at the man who was still on the ground from Atsushi's earlier throw.

Nash looked up at him eyes glinting in anger.

"So they sent a brat to deal with me? Me? Uncrowned Empire's Great Emperor, Nash Gold II?!" Nash said as he stood up.

"I may be young but I am no brat." Seijuuro said he looked at Atsushi.

"Atsushi, take Lord Kiyoshi and the Prince with you. But before that, untie King Nowaki and King Makki." He instructed Atsushi who obliged.

King Nowaki tried waking Kentarou and his men.

"Y-Your Highness..." Kentaro said as he looked up at the King.

"S-Seto, w-we need to get out of here." Nowaki said.

"P-Prince Makoto! W-Where--" Nowaki pointed to Kiyoshi's direction. It was rather surprising on how Kiyoshi could still hold onto Makoto defensively with his current state.

"Lord Kiyoshi, please go with Atsushi. He will take you all to safety." Seijuuro said as he saw that Kiyoshi didn't have any plans on letting Makoto go.

Kiyoshi seemed to recognize the two Princes so he stood up with Atsushi's help, Makoto still in his arms.

"Go now Atsushi. The Emperor is mine to defeat." Seijuuro said drawing his sword now facing Nash who had finally stood up his sword pointing onto Seijuuro.

 

Atsushi and the others were right by the palace gates when they were blocked by a huge number of men.

Atsushi, being the only uninjured one got on his guard.

"I-I will fight as well." Kentaro said as he stood up.

"No. You are badly injured. Akachin wouldn't like that."

Atsushi stood infront of them as if shielding each one of them from any incoming attacks.

King Nowaki silently prayed as he watched Atsushi fought with clearly an overwhelming strength and technique. He also saw how series of arrows shot through one man after another.

After the battle which seemed to end in an amazingly fast pace, a man walked towards them

"Midochin, you're late." Atsushi said as he once again helped Kiyoshi up.

"I needed to help Lord Mibuchi, he was shot earlier and it took a little while to stop the bleeding."

Kentaro, King Nowaki and King Makki cannot believe their eyes and ears. These Princes treat this battle as if they're only playing a game of Shogi.

They started heading out of the palace towards the forest where a carriage was prepared for them.

"Your Highness..." Imayoshi bowed before the Kings as he helped them into the carriage.

"Prince Murasakibara, lay Lord Kiyoshi down here. I'll tend to his wound before we send them back." Shintarou said.

When the carriage set off, Shintarou and Atsushi went on their way to the palace's main gate. They still need to stop the whole army Nash Gold has prepared.

"Murasakibara, I'll go to a high place, you take the frontal attack." Atsushi nodded.

 

Daiki and Taiga attacked simultaneously in a perfectly synchronized way.

"You are one tough guy old man." Daiki said as he landed another blow.

"You are both just brats. You can never defeat me." Jason said swinging his sword.

"Aomine!" Taiga called for Daiki.

"Understood." Nodded stepping back before he, and Taiga charged toward Jason in an incredible speed. Daiki went for Jason's leg knocking him out of balance giving Taiga an opening. Taiga didn't let that get past him, he changed his grip on the sword jumping as high as he could over Daiki plunging his sword down towards Jason.

"AHH!" Jason shouted as the sword dealt him with on wide wound on his arms.

"AGH!" Aomine looked back and saw Kobori being overwhelmed by a large number of men. He ran to his side helping him throwing every man he got his hand on.

"Aomine!" Daiki was a second too late as Taiga was pushed down to the ground Jason's sword on his neck Taiga's sword was far from his reach.

"Move and he dies!" Jason threatened Daiki.

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low old man!" Daiki said but didn't move an inch from his place.

"No! Kagami-kun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I think it's still worth the update.  
> :)


	24. Chapter 24

Group after group of armed men came launching their attacks on Atsushi.

"Ah~ Why don't you just stop?" Atsushi said in a lazy voice knocking every man that comes close to his reach.

Barrage of arrows came shooting one man after another.

"HYAAA!!!" Another cry came, a sword wielding man came running towards Atsushi.

"Really, you guys are all too bothersome." Atsushi launched another kick blowing the man a few meters away. Atsushi kept walking towards the palace since they'd still need to go back to where Seijuuro is.

"Atsushi!" He got frozen right on his spot when he heard that voice. It was a voice he'd never confuse for anyone else's.

"Murochin!"

 

 

"Do you really think you'd have a chance against me?" Nash snickered while eyeing Seijuuro.

"I do not think I would have a chance against you Your Majesty." Seijuuro answered.

"Ho? So you don't have any choice but to die--" In an instant Seijuuro was on Nash his arm around Nash's neck tightly pressing on it.

"Because Your Majesty, I do KNOW that I am more than enough." Seijuuro said putting even more pressure on his neck.

"Ack!" Nash flailed trying to get Seijuuro off of him. He ran to the wall attempting to bang Seijuuro there but Seijuuro was faster he lighten his grip on Nash neck circling around so that he's infront off him. He kicked Nash's body making the impact even more forceful. Nash collided with the wall producing a loud sound.

"Ugh! You brat!" Nash stood up once again charging onwards Seijuuro.

Seijuuro draw his sword charging in as well.

"A measly sword like that won't be enough to kill me brat." Nash said leaning down picking up a sword on the floor.

"Who said I'd only use one sword?" Seijuuro put both hands on his sword's handle splitting it into two mirroring blades. Nash tried stopping his motion.

"Too late Your Majesty." Seijuuro made a circular motion blades on both front and back sharp side facing outward cutting through Nash's body creating an even larger wound.

"Shall I finally bring you to your death?" Seijuuro walked up to the wounded Nash swords united once again pointing towards Nash's chest.

"That wouldn't happen~" A voice from the back said Seijuuro reacted a little too slow causing him to be thrown away.

"Sei!" What Seijuuro saw made his world literally stop.

"Kou-ki--"

 

"AAHH!" Shintarou held his wounded shoulder. He looked around...

"That's a payback for earlier you foolish prince." Shintarou followed where the voice came from. It was the man he shot back in the forest.

"Oh would you look at that? One shot and you're down. Pathetic! This is goodbye." Nick got another arrow from his back aiming at Shintarou.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone came from behind him kicking Nick right on the groin.

"Kazunari!" Shintarou exclaimed. Shocked at what he's mate did and even more shocked that Kazunari was in fact here on flesh.

 

"You're Lord Allen you say?" Ryota asked looking straight at the man before him. Watching every move Allen was making.

"Yes, I am. So Prince Kise, why don't you show me that 'skill' of yours?" Allen said as he too, watch Ryota.

"Haa!" Allen strike first swinging his sword to the left, followed by a kick as he spun his body.

"Not bad, but~" Ryota too swung his sword copying every move Allen made earlier. Only, his blow was heavier and faster. Slicing through Allen's clothes.

They exchanged blows every move Allen makes, Ryota responds with the same exact move but with much more intensity.

"You really are one annoying brat!" Allen backed away but bumped into something-- rather, someone.

"K-Kise~" Ryota's eyes widened as he saw his mate standing behind Allen.

 

 

"No! Kagami-kun!" Taiga looked behind Jason Silver, there stood Kuroko.

'D-Did Kuroko just spoke?' Taiga exclaimed in his mind.

"L-Let g-go of Kagami-kun!" Kuroko spoke once again, Taiga and Daiki looked at him in disbelief.

"Ho? And how do you plan on making me?" Jason raised one brow.

From behind, Kuroko lifted a sword he took from the ground earlier. It was Taiga's sword. Kuroko looked at Jason intently eyes gleamed in something Taiga had never seen. Courage and resolve swirling in his eyes. Though shakily holding the sword, he still stood there.

Taiga took the opportunity of Jason's distracted state pushing him off of him before giving him a kick by the side. Taiga ran towards Kuroko who fell on the ground knees giving up from the earlier tension.

"Kuroko-- You- You spoke!" Taiga holding Kuroko up.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko said his hands reaching up to Taiga's face.

"Hmm?" Taiga only said eyes looking straight to Kuroko's eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" Taiga gave Kuroko a smile before nodding.

"I am. I should be the one asking you that..."

"Oi love birds! Have that lover's talk of yours later! Give me a hand here first!" Daiki shouted which made Taiga realize Jason's still there.

"Kuroko, I need you to stay here. Don't come close to us okay?" Kuroko nodded.

"S-Sakurai-kun's with me... H-He's over there..." He pointed at one tree, surely enough Ryou was there peeking from behind the tree.

"Okay, go there okay? We'll finish this..." Taiga kissed Kuroko on the forehead before heading back towards Daiki and Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There!  
> God I know this update's a little lame and short...  
> My father kept interrupting me while I was writing this Chapter.  
> I update with this short one since I've promised for an update today, so there!  
> Next Update might be by Saturday or Sunday.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kou-ki--" Seijuuro stood still.

"S-Sei..." Kouki looked at Seijuuro eyes filled with fear.

"Let him go." Seijuuro ordered the man holding Kouki.

"Who do you think you are, commanding me huh?" The man smirked at Seijuuro who only gritted his teeth.

"Now throw your sword away." The man said putting his sword towards Kouki's neck. Seijuuro growled at the man but the blade only got even closer to Kouki's neck causing it to cut lightly on his neck blood trickled down his neck.

"Stop." Seijuuro said throwing his sword away. The Alpha smirked at Seijuuro as he walked towards Nash's direction dragging Kouki with him.

"Tsk. To think your weakness is one useless Omega." Nash said standing up. His eyes scanned through Kouki from head to toe.

"Oh I see. No wonder your all over this little Omega. He's beautiful alright~" Nash held Kouki's chin lifting it up. He leaned closer to Kouki sniffing his scent.

"Don't touch him!" Seijuuro growled even more.

"Why not? I can just have him after I kill you here. He's quite adorable, tell me, Prince Akashi, is he great in bed huh?" Nash licked Kouki's scent gland daringly above Kouki's bond mark making Seijuuro even more furious.

"Oh I know. Why don't I take him infront of you?" Nash took Kouki from the other Alpha who was also grinning at Seijuuro's visible rage.

"NO! Let go!" Kouki yelled as Nash dragged him closer to his side.

"Shut up you bitch." Nash punched Kouki on his stomach.

In an instant Nash was once more on the floor, Seijuuro beside Kouki his eyes gleamed Ruby and Gold, scent of fury engulfing the whole room, his fangs showing causing the two other Alphas shudder. Nash did his best to hide his fear from the younger Alpha.

Seijuuro growled at the two before facing Kouki who was gripping on his clothes.

"S-Sei~ C-Calm down..." Kouki held his face making him look at his own face. Seijuuro breathed in and out calming himself before pulling Kouki in his arms.

"I'm fine Sei. I-I'm not that hurt-- No!" Kouki pushed Seijuuro away from him.

"Agh!"

"Kouki!"

 

 

"Oh no you don't!" Someone came from behind him kicking Nick right on the groin.

"Kazunari!" Shintarou exclaimed. Shocked at what he's mate did and even more shocked that Kazunari was in fact here on flesh.

Kazunari jumped towards Nick successfully tackling the Alpha down, he then took out a dagger from inside his clothed thrusting it directly to the man's chest. Blood sprayed on his hands it even got to his face and clothes.

"I won't let anyone hurt Shin-chan!" Kazunari yelled burying the dagger even more.

"Kazunari! Kazunari that's enough. H-He's dead." Shintarou pulled him away from Nick's bloodied body.

Shintarou is clearly shocked with what Kazunari had just done. It's not that he hadn't killed anyone, but it's because of how Kazunari looked like.

"No! Let go Shin-chan! He going to kill you!" Kazunari got out of his grip but Shintarou caught up to him trapping him in a tight hug.

"He's dead Kazunari. He won't harm us anymore. Calm down." Shintarou gave soothing strokes on Kazunari's back. The omega's breathing had started to even out.

"Calmed down now?" Shintarou asked Kazunari who was now hugging him back.

"Y-Yes. S-Shin-chan, y-your shoulder..."

"Oh, this. It's fine. I'll just wrap it up first and stop the bleeding." Shintarou let go of Kazunari.

"I-I'll do it Shin-chan." Kazunari pulled his Kimono's sash using it to wrap Shintarou's wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Not much, don't worry Kazunari. You need to calm down, it's not good for you."

 

 

"Atsushi!" He got frozen right on his spot when he heard that voice. It was a voice he'd never confuse for anyone else's.

"Murochin!"

When Atsushi looked at his direction, he was stunned. Tatsuya was holding two unconscious men, clearly both an Alphas. His clothes covered in blood.

"Who are they? Are you okay Murochin? Why are you here? Are you hurt?" Atsushi bombarded Tatsuya with questions running to his side.

"They tried to attack me. I-I didn't know how I did it I just remembered them coming for me then n-next thing I knew they're both dead. A-and my clothes were all bloodied a-a dagger in m-my hand." Tatsuya answered shakily his whole body shivering in both fear and the coldness of the night.

Atsushi looked at Tatsuya dumbfounded. He heard of these kinds of incidents, when an expecting bonded Omega was attacked, they become even more protective of their pup and revolt against the offender with unexpected strength rendering them serious injuries. 

Their strength varied from how strong their Alpha is, since it was amplified by their bond and the pup itself.

"A-Atsushi wh-what's happening to me? I-I k-killed them~" Tatsuya asked Atsushi who was still frozen in place. Making Tatsuya even more worried with what he'd done. Atsushi seemed to notice Tatsuya's self doubt which brought him back to reality. His mate needs him.

"Murochin, don't worry. You did nothing wrong, they deserved it." Atsushi consoled his mate.

"R-Really? Y-You're not disgusted with me?"

"No. You did that to protect our pup. And I will never be disgusted with you Murochin. You did the rightest thing to do. If I was there I would have crushed them even more."

 

"What?! Ryou's here?!" Daiki exclaimed as they've finally brought Jason Silver in defeat. With defeat, that meant they've given him serious injuries.

"Yes. He's with Kuroko there." Taiga pulled Daiki up from the ground.

"You brats!" Jason shouted making the two of them look back at him.

"Oh so you're still awake Old man?" Daiki walked towards him giving him one powerful kick on the face finally rendering him unconscious.

"we should just kill him--"

"No. Not infront of Kuroko and Sakurai." Taiga said.

"Tsk."

"Kuroko?" Taiga called for his mate who came out from their hiding.

"Is Sakurai alright?" Kuroko nodded pulling Ryou with him.

"I-I'm sorry to be a bother..." Ryou said bowing at them

"Tsk, Ryou~ I told you stop apologizing with everything." Daiki took off his outer clothes wrapping it around Ryou.

"And what's with those light clothes?" Daiki asked as he tied it's sash around Ryou's waist.

"I-I'm so-- A-Ah, i-it's because we were worried about y-you."

"Wait, we? Don't tell me all six of you came here--"

"Yes Kagami-kun. T-Takao-kun h-heard your c-conversation a-and F-Furihata-kun explained o-other things to us." Kuroko answered. Taiga still can't believe Kuroko's talking stayed staring at his mate.

"Well, we're done here. Akashi said to come inside the palace once we're finished here." Daiki said holding Ryou's hand on his before starting to walk.

Taiga did the same. Half way through the forest Daiki stopped walking when he heard Ryou's heavy breathing.

"You're tired?" Ryou shook his head which made Daiki sigh. Ofcourse his mate would say no. Without any other words, he lifted Ryou up carrying him like a princess walking once more.

 

 

"K-Kise~"

Lord Allen took one look at Ryota's expression and he already got what's happening. He immediately took the Omega by the neck.

"So this is your Mate Prince Kise?" Allen asked.

"L-Let go!" Yukio said wriggling out of Allen's grip.

"Why would I? When I've finally got his weakness..." Allen said smirking at Ryota.

Yukio continued wriggling from his grasp. Yukio leaned his head low. As low as possible before lifting it up with force banging against Allen's chin.

Yukio ran to Ryota's side gripping on his arm.

"Yukiocchi, why're you here? It's too dangerous~" Ryota asked eye not leaving Allen.

"T-Takao and F-Furihata told us everything so w-we came." Yukio said eye looking up to Ryota's face.

"Lord Allen!" Five men came running towards Allen's direction before noticing Ryota and Yukio.

"Get those two!"

"Stay here Yukiocchi." Ryota came infront of Yukio protecting him from the five men.

It didn't took long until Ryota's fight one last man when Allen charged towards Ryota's back which was facing him.

"No!" Yukio took one man's sword running behind Ryota blocking Allen's sword.

Ryota thrusted his sword on the man's stomach pulling it out then shoving Yukio away from Allen facing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh!  
> I feel like I'm making this story a little too fast.  
> But oh well...


	26. Chapter 26

Daiki, Ryou, Kuroko and Taiga all got inside the palace gates unexpectedly easy. Men lay there clearly dead, blood all over the place.

That's where they met up with Atsushi and Tatsuya.

"Hey Murasakibara what happened to him?" Daiki asked as he saw Tatsuya's appearance.

"H-Himuro-san~" Tatsuya's head lifted up almost immediately as he heard the voice he's very familiar with. A voice he haven't heard for a long time.

"K-Kuroko-kun?" He spoke looking straight to Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko gave him a smile making his eyes go even wider. Kuroko smiled! After months and months of constant silence and fear he had finally see Kuroko smiling. Tatsuya ran towards Kuroko.

"I-I missed you Kuroko." Tatsuya said as he hugged him. Kuroko understood Tatsuya's words. They were together the past miserable months yet it felt like they've been too far from each other.

"K-Kouki~ D-Does he know?"

"Not yet Himuro-san."

"W-We need to get him. He'll be very happy." Tatsuya pulled Kuroko walking back to Atsushi.

"Ah, but we still need to wait for Midochin." Atsushi said giving Tatsuya a light pat on the head.

"I see. Are they coming now?" Tatsuya was smiling. A smile Atsushi had never seen before. Which made him smile as well, seeing Tatsuya smile like that makes Atsushi happy.

"They're here." They looked at Taiga who pointed towards their back.

True enough, Shintarou and Kazunari were walking hand in hand to their direction.

"P-Prince Midorima a-are you okay?" Ryou asked as he saw Shintarou's injury.

"I am fine Prince Sakurai, it's not that serious." Shintarou answered.

"So I guess all that's left are Kise and Akashi?" Daiki asked as he looked around.

"Ah~ Aominecchi we're here!" Ryota shouted as he and Yukio walked towards them. Ryota was covered in blood alright, but judging from his lively way of greeting him, the blood's not from him nor Yukio.

"Akashi it is then. Let's go." Taiga said taking Kuroko's hand on him before proceeding inside the palace.

They walked through the palace halls with Atsushi leading the way since it was he who was with Seijuuro earlier. When they got to the basement, what they saw shook them.

Seijuuro stood there his clothes massively covered by blood, eyes both turned gold, face dark, lips adorned with a sinister smile.

"A-Akashi?" Shintarou called for his attention but Seijuuro didn't seem to hear them as he thrust his sword on what they now realized was Nash Gold's body.

"S-Shin-chan! K-Kouki! Kouki's--" Shintarou looked at Kazunari who was now kneeling before an unconscious Kouki.

"Kouki!" Tatsuya too went to his cousin's side.

"He's hurt. Get me a cloth! As clean as possible!" Shintarou ordered the men around him who didn't protest and just followed his every words.

"W-Will he be okay Shin-chan?"

"He will, but we still need to have a doctor see him immediately." They all looked at Seijuuro who still hasn't stopped stabbing Nash.

"AKASHI!" Daiki called but there was nothing.

A loud slapping sound resounded the whole room. Their eyes widened when they realized Kuroko's standing before Seijuuro who had just been slapped by Kuroko himself.

"Are you gonna keep doing that and let Furihata-kun die?!" Kuroko exclaimed. Seijuuro looked at Kuroko at first his eyes covered with rage.

"Kouki! Kouki!" Tatsuya's voice finally reached Seijuuro's ears.

"Kou-ki..." He looked around dropping his sword. His eye frantically lookin for Kouki.

He ran towards Kouki bringing him close to his body.

"No, no. Kouki. Wake up... Wake up..." Seijuuro gently shook Kouki's body. They all looked at how the proud Akashi Seijuuro look so broken while holding onto Kouki.

"A-Akashi, we need to bring him back. I've stopped the bleeding but he still needs to be checked." Shintarou held his hand to Seijuuro's shoulder.

"Doctor~ Yes. A doctor. Let's-- Let's bring him home." Seijuuro stood up carrying Kouki with the gentlest way possible. 

They've got a carriage for Seijuuro and Kouki to ride on.

"Kouki~ Kouki..." Kazunari and Tatsuya stared at Seijuuro infront of them. The usually calm and collected Crown Prince of all Teiko broken like this infront of them. They didn't say a word. They just listened as Seijuuro chant Kouki's name again and again, watch him keep Kouki close kissing his forehead repeatedly.

Their trip was faster than before. Seijuuro got out of the carriage Kouki still in his arms.

"Get the Head Doctor! Prepare for operation!" Shintarou commanded after unmounting his horse.

Shintarou guided Seijuuro to the hospital wing. Doctors and nurses ran around frantically, they needed to move fast.

"Prince Shintarou, he had lost too much blood. We need someone of matching blood. He's blood is quite rare your highness, and we need it as soon as possible." The head doctor said his face full of worry.

"I'll ask the others if they are of the same blood type." Shintarou ran outside the room running towards their common room.

"We need blood. Who among you have the same blood as Prince Furihata? He's of the blood of an RH-." They looked at Tatsuya.

"No, Prince Himuro cannot give blood given his condition. We need someone else." Shintarou shook his head.

"I have the same blood type." Their attentions were all caught with who spoke, eyes widening.


	27. Chapter 27

"Seijuuro, you need to eat. Kouki's condition has been stable for two days now." Masaomi said as he entered the room.

"No. I will wait until Kouki wakes up." Masaomi gave out a sigh.

"Do you think Kouki would be happy once he knew about this?" Masaomi tried to reason with him.

It has be almost a week since the operation and it was only two days since Kouki's vitals stabilized.

 

 

"I have the same blood type." Their attentions were all caught with who spoke, eyes widening.

Prince Hanamiya Makoto stood before them.

"But--"

"I am neither injured nor pregnant. And as you've all know, I am also an omega and share the same blood type. And if I heard right, you need the blood as soon as possible?" Makoto said walking past them heading to the room where Kouki is.

"I will be giving blood to the patient." Makoto said as he entered the room since he was greeted with confused stares.

"Oh, please lay down here." Makoto followed the instructions given by the doctor. He laid there his gaze landed on Furihata Kouki. He had heard about how all these things happened to the omega.

He blocked the blow that was meant for Prince Akashi, his mate. And how Prince Akashi had gone berserk with the sight of his mate on the brink of death, his broken state when he'd came to his senses.

Makoto wondered, will he ever experience that same kind of love the two had? Will he ever be capable of throwing his own life for someone else?

His eyes never left Kouki's bed even when the needles were inserted to his veins blood flowing to Kouki who was only a meter away from him.

"This might take an hour at most. Tell us once you feel dizzy." The doctor said Makoto just nodded.

The operation was a success, but it too four days until Kouki's condition became stable.

 

"Have you given your thanks to Prince Makoto?" Masaomi asked Seijuuro. Looking at how sad his son was. Seijuuro was never one to show too much emotion. 

"Yes I have father. So please leave me here alone." Seijuuro leaned down on Kouki fixing his blanket.

"You need to eat. I'll have the servant bring your food here." Masaomi gave up on pursuing his son to at least step out for a bit.

Once Masaomi got out of the room Seijuuro sighed.

"Kouki~" He called his mate's name bringing Kouki's hand to his lips.

 

 

"How is Seijuuro taking things?" Shiori asked her mate as he entered their room.

"Not well... Shiori our son needs to bring himself together. He's getting thinner every time I see him."

"Let's just understand Seijuuro for now... It is never a light incident when one almost loses their mate after all." Shiori pulled her mate to sit down.

 

 

"Prince Makoto!" Makoto grumbled at the sound of that familiar cheery voice.

Kiyoshi Teppei.

"What?!" Makoto asked annoyed at the constant presence of the Alpha.

"Would you like some sweets? The Prince Consorts are all in the gardens--"

"I don't like sweets. Leave me alone will you? Go back to your Prince or something!" Makoto shooed him away.

Kiyoshi Teppei has been bugging him ever since they arrived in Teiko from Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

"Lord Kiyoshi will you stop bugging our Prince?" It was Kentaro who stood behind Kiyoshi.

"Come on now, Lord Seto. It's not like Kiyoshi's bringing harm to Prince Hanamiya." Imayoshi came too.

"Prince Hanamiya~" Makoto looked behind him finding Seirin's Prince Consort standing there.

"Prince Kuroko..." Makoto acknowledged his presence.

"Please pardon Lord Kiyoshi's actions. He is someone who nags a lot." Kiyoshi protested but Imayoshi and Kentaro only laughed at the Prince Consort's remark.

 

 

"Kazunari, please eat more vegetables." Shintarou said as he keep placing vegetables on Kazunari's plate which the latter only removes.

"Shin-chan! I told you I don't like green foods!" Kazunari said.

"Takao, you don't like green but you kept clinging on Prince Midorima." Yukio said as he too ate on the same table as them.

"Mou Yukio, Shin-chan's not food you know." Kazunari just said.

"Murochin eats a lot now." Atsushi said smiling at his mate who had clearly gained weight for the past month.

"Ofcourse he would Murasakibara. He eats not only for himself but also for the pup." Daiki said feeding Ryou.

"Now, you too Ryou. You better eat a lot since you've got two more persons to feed." Ryou just nodded before he smiled.

Ryou was pregnant yes. But they only knew about it being twins earlier that day.

They spent their time laughing and talking like normal.

"If only Kouki's with us..." Tatsuya said as he glanced at Seijuuro who was a few feet away from them standing by the rose bush.

"Don't worry Himuro-san. Furihata-kun is a strong person. He'll wake up. I know it." Kuroko said but he too was saddened by the fact that Kouki, his best friend wasn't laughing with them.

"Your highness! P-Prince Furihata! H-He--"

"What?!" Seijuuro came running towards the room from where Kouki is.

"Kouki?" He peeked inside the room. There sat on the bed, Furihata Kouki, his mate... His Love... His Everything...

"Sei~"


	28. Chapter 28

"Furihata-kun~" Kouki looked at the man who spoke.

"K-Kuroko? D-Did you really speak j-just now?" Kouki asked eyes wide lips agape.

It was not until the next day when visitors were allowed to see Kouki, only Seijuuro was the one inside that room tending to Kouki's every needs. He didn't even let a servant come close to him.

 

 

"Sei~" Kouki smiled as he saw Seijuuro by the door panting.

"Kouki!" Seijuuro ran towards him hugging him gently not wanting to reopen his wound.

"Shhh... Sei, it's alright, I'm awake now. Please don't cry~" It was only then that Seijuuro realized he was actually crying on Kouki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kouki. I'm sorry..." He nuzzled towards Kouki's bond mark scenting him.

"Why are you apologizing Sei? I should be the one apologizing since I've made you worry too much..." Kouki patted his back twice then he let go.

"No. No. I am sorry. Just how incapable am I of protecting you, my mate... My love..." Seijuuro said shushing Kouki with a short but tender kiss on his lips.

"Love, y-you love me Sei?" Kouki asked tears forming in his eyes.

"But ofcourse... I have loved you since before we've even bonded. I thought I have conveyed my feelings to you clearly through all my actions~" With Seijuuro's statement Kouki's tear over flowed streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Sei... I-- I love you too. M-More than anyone else, I have been most thankful that I have even met you~" Seijuuro smiled at what Kouki said.

"Hush now Kouki, no more tears..." Seijuuro pulled him again into a hug planting soft kisses to Kouki's head.

"Before I forgot~ Here, drink some water first. Is your wound hurting at all?" Seijuuro checked his bandaged abdomen. Kouki took the glass from Seijuuro drinking all its content.

"Thank you Sei."

"Do you need anything? Do you want something to eat? Perhaps a soup?" Kouki chuckled at Seijuuro's questions. His answer was put to a halt when someone knocked on the door.

"Your Highness, it is time for Prince Furihata's medicine." A Servant said opening the door but was stopped upon hearing a growl from the inside.

"Sei!" Kouki held onto Seijuuro's arm when Seijuuro was about to run to the servant who cowered in her place.

"Ah, y-you can just leave those there. Y-You can leave now. Y-You know~" Kouki said to the servant who followed his orders afraid of the Alpha's scent and the inner growls he's been making.

"Sei, that was just a servant. Calm down..." Kouki said caressing Seijuuro's arm in hope of calming his alpha down.

'His Alpha'

Kouki smiled at the thought. 

Yes, Seijuuro is his just as He is Seijuuro's.

 

 

Kouki was brought back to reality when he heard a series of growls.

He looked at Kuroko who just pointed at the two red heads by the bed's foot.

"Sei, please calm down... Kuroko's my friend, and Prince Kagami is his mate. They won't hurt me." He chastised his mate who in return just growled once more towards Taiga before walking to the other side of the bed. Seijuuro sat down there burying his face on the bed just right by Kouki's neck. Kouki gave Kuroko and Taiga a sheepish and apologetic smile which the two just returned with an understanding smile. He played with Seijuuro's hair then continued talking to Kuroko.

"I am glad to see you still full of energy even after what happened Furihata-kun." Kuroko said eyes filled with relief to see his bestfriend smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, I am just relieved Sei wasn't hurt further by that guy." Kouki said as he still played with Seijuuro's hair.

"Oh what happened to him anyway?" Kouki asked not knowing what happened since he had blacked out after a few seconds he was stabbed.

Kuroko and Taiga's eyes both landed on Seijuuro who in that moment went stiff.

"Sei?" Kouki asked confuse with their reactions.

"Kouki~ I-H-He's dead." The whole room went silent.

 

 

"I'm fine Sei. I-I'm not that hurt-- No!" Kouki pushed Seijuuro away from him.

"Agh!"

"Kouki!" 

Seijuuro watched it happen as if everything were in slow motion. Kouki was just in his arms, now he's a foot away from him. Infront of him, he saw how Nash's sword got through Kouki's body who was shielding him from that very attack.

"Kouki!"

"S-Sei~" Blood started flowing from Kouki's wound and from his mouth. Seijuuro caught him before he landed on the floor. Nash Gold stood there smiling triumphantly.

"Kouki, wake up! Wake up..." Seijuuro tapped Kouki's cheeks hoping it would wake the omega up.

"He's going to die brat! And it's your fault." Nash laughed.

Seijuuro carefully let Kouki's body down on the floor he could feel his anger slowly eating his sanity.

'He killed Kouki. You should kill him as well.' A voice inside his said and his body as if in command took his sword swinging it up catching Nash off guard giving a large cut wound.

'Kill him. Kill him. As many times as you can. Keep killing him.'

Everything went black and Seijuuro's body moved fast faster than his earlier attack which kept inflicting continuous wounds on Nash's body. Light and deep wounds alike. The other alpha tried defending his Emperor but failed to no avail as Seijuuro swiftly slit his throat not mind all the blood gushing from it soaking his clothes.

Next thing Seijuuro knew was that he was slapped hard and hearing someone saying things incoherently to him. Then the constant cry of Kouki's name was what finally pulled him to reality.

 

 

"I-I see." Kouki said as Seijuuro finished narrating what happened that night.

Kuroko and Taiga only stayed silent listening to every single detail. They knew that it was Seijuuro's doing yet they could still feel goose bumps as they heard the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> I actually finished this chapter yesterday but I thought of updating it the same time as 'Secrets'.


	29. Chapter 29

Three months following Kouki’s complete recovery was an unexpected announcement.

“Kouki, have you finished your preparation yet?” Seijuuro walked towards his mate standing behind him.

“Oh, ah, yes. I’m done. Shall we go?” Kouki stood up facing Seijuuro with a smile on his face.

“Yes, we should refrain being late on such a special occasion.” Seijuuro guided Kouki out of their chambers his hand on the small of Kouki’s back.

 

 

“Shin-chan, come on now… We’re going to be late if you keep dozing off like that!” Kazunari pulled an obviously sleepy Shintarou off his chair.

“Ugh, I wouldn’t feel like this if only you’ve let me slept even a little bit last night Kazunari.” Shintarou grumbled but stood up and walked on his own. He wouldn’t want to strain his pregnant mate.

“Oh hush now Shin-chan. It’s wasn’t my fault, it was the pup’s fault. He wanted to feel you so… Anyway, enough of that, let's go!” Kazunari pulled him once more.

Shintarou only sighed and went on with Kazunari's quirks.

 

"Yukiocchi, are you sure you can still go with me?" Ryouta asked fussed over his mate as they walked through the halls.

"Ryouta, I told you a number of times that I am fine, and I can very much last until this ends. Now stop fussing around or you'll be the one making me dizzy." Yukio answered holding Ryouta in place holding his one arm.

Ryouta didn't need to be told twice to stop especially if it's affecting his mate.

"Just promise to tell me if you're tired ok?" Ryouta asked one last time which Yukio answered with a simple nod and a smile.

 

"Atsushi, I can still walk." Tatsuya said with a calm voice as his mate carried him on their way.

"But Murochin, I don't want you to get tired. Besides you two aren't even heavy." Atsushi answered. Tatsuya smiled before affectionately caressing his Alpha's cheeks.

"Is that so? Ok then, but you will need to put me down once we're there ok?" Tatsuya said then kissed Atsushi.

"Fine. But you're not going anywhere without me Murochin." Tatsuya gave out a soft laugh at Atsushi's pout.

 

"Ryou, you don't have to come with me you know. They will understand." Daiki said as he sat Ryou down their bed.

"B-But, D-Daiki-san... A-All other C-Consorts are coming r-right?" Ryou looked down a little dejected.

"Hey, hey... Okay, you'll come with me. But you'll have to tell me when you're tired, hungry or anything. Okay? Don't be sad now Ryou." Daiki pulled Ryou into a hug caressing his back soothingly.

"I-I will, Daiki-san. T-Thank you..." Ryou looked up to face Daiki. Daiki leaned down giving Ryou a soft kiss before smiling to him.

"Let's go?" Daiki helped Ryou up carefully walking beside him attentive to his every move.

 

*Blurgh*

"Tetsuya? Are you okay?" Taiga sat beside Tetsuya who at that same moment was emptying his stomach with whatever he ate that morning.

"I'm fine Taiga-kun. I just feel a little nauseous. We better get ready or we'll be late--"

"I don't care if we come late. Your health is more important." Taiga cut him off his face full of worry.

"I swear I'm fine Taiga-kun. Please, let us get ready..." Tetsuya stood up walking to the bathroom sink to rinse his face and brush his teeth.

"Tetsuya~" Tetsuya walked towards Taiga hugging the larger man and looking up to him.

"Taiga-kun please? I promise to have a doctor check upon me once this is over." Taiga sighed in defeat before returning his mate's hug.

 

Meanwhile the Imperial Palace's Grounds has been very lively since the morning. People of all Six Kingdoms have gathered as well as a few High Ranking officials of Kirisaki.

"Makoto! Makoto!" Nowaki sped through the halls pushing past every palace servants greeting him.

"Mother will you please calm down?" Makoto looked at his Mother's reflection on the mirror infront of him.

"But I just can't believe you're getting married!" Nowaki hugged his son tightly.

"Ugh, Father please do something about Mother." Makki just laughed at his son's request making Makoto grumble.

It had been half a year since the attack on Kirisaki Dai Ichi. The restoration of the Palace had been going smoothly though the Emperor, Masaomi had insisted they stayed there until it's completely over.

"Son, I have to say I didn't expect you to cave in that easily--"

"I didn't cave in easily Father! I-I-- He just--" Makoto was lost of words as his face flushed ever so slightly.

"He just saved your life-- No. OUR lives. And for that I and your Mother will be forever grateful to him. I am happy you've chosen him son. He'll make One Great King." Makki said seriously.

Makoto preened with Pride as his father openly praised his chosen Alpha. Nowaki smiled as he saw his Son's reaction. Never in his life had he thought Makoto would ever choose an Alpha, or anyone for that matter, to share his life with. He had even prepared himself on the thought that he would never have grandchildren from his son, but fate had proven him wrong.

There really is someone for everyone.

 

 

"Oi Kiyoshi! You better keep your head up. I can't believe someone even chose you as their Alpha." Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi's bestfriend stood a few feet away from him watching as the servants finish up his wedding garments.

"Come on now Junpei. It's not like Kiyoshi's too appalling or ugly. Besides, he did have a high rank in the Imperial Army." Izuki Shun stood beside Hyuuga their two month old pup on his arms.

"That's right Hyuuga, he is quite a catch himself you know?" This time it was Aida Riko, daughter of Aida Kagetora the main authority in the Imperial Army's training corps.

"He is a high Ranking officer, but with his attitude I really had doubt he'd ever mate." Hyuuga still grumbled making the three laugh.

"Well Teppei, what surprised me was that you actually managed to caught Kirisaki's Prince's attention. I thought he hated Alphas." Riko said.

"He does? Oh yeah, he kept snapping at me when we got back here after the attack." Kiyoshi laughed at the memory.

"Oh that he did, I heard from the others and Prince Kuroko. You were annoying the Prince throughout his nerves." Izuki laughed.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Teppei-sama, his Majesty, the Emperor is requesting for audience."

They all looked at one another before Kiyoshi nodded to the servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...  
> It's all fluff!  
> But it's really hard to make another chapter since all my drafts weren't recovered.  
> So please put up with this chapter... T_T  
> I still do hope you liked it.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wedding!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> The wedding rights might not follow the usual flow and pattern!  
> Please excuse my incompetence T^T

"Makoto? It's time... They're waiting for us." Makki informed his son who's trying his best not to show his nervousness.

"Is he there already?" Makoto asked inhaling a deep breath.

"Yes, once you get into place, the ceremony will start." Makki answered walking towards his mate.

"Calm down Makoto, I'm sure everything will be just fine. I know for a fact that Lord Kiyoshi Teppei is never a man to turn back on his words. And seriously, he clearly loves you Makoto. Chin up, calm down. You're marrying the man you've chosen yourself." Nowaki walked to his son pulling him into a tight warm hug.

"I know Mother. I know." Makoto exhaled once more.

"Let's go." He looked straight to the door walking slowly, his parent following him closely.

 

 

All the people gathered within and outside the Imperial Palace quieted down as the drums started off.

[a/n: I don't really know how Royal/Traditional Weddings are held so I'll just use the modern one though I'll try my best to have in the most formal way and what I 'think' would be appropriate for the A/B/O. Please do bear with it.]

Kiyoshi Teppei started walking towards the extemporized Altar right by the Imperial Palace's main doors right after the five-step stairs. There he saw the High Priestess, Lady Kai accompanied by the Emperor and his mate, then there was King Kagami Taira with his respective mate as well since he's directly under King Kagami's Royal Troupes.

When he got there he bowed the Emperor and his King. After their light greetings the rhythm of the drums changed.

 

Makoto walked slowly, his parents on both his sides. He was wearing a deep green and black Kimono made from the most expensive silks and other materials of Kaijo. It is adorn with his Kingdom's Crest at the back. His hair was pulled back from his face which the beta servants gave a little touch of simple powder and a bit of tint since he had a pale complexion.

"Argh, can you please tell me why he's always smiling?" Makoto grumbled as he saw his to-be-Alpha smiling widely as he openly stare at him. Nowaki and Makki stiffled a laugh at their son's remark.

"Now, now, Makoto. I'm sure Lord Kiyoshi's only happy that he's finally marrying you." Nowaki said tapping his arm a little.

Makoto just huffed a even pouted a little. Since his idiot of an Alpha doesn't even seem nervous.

A minute later, he's standing before the said idiot. Kiyoshi held out his hand for him which he took, his hand shaking a bit.

"Relax, Prince Makoto. I got you..." Kiyoshi whispered to him as they walked towards Lady Kai.

 

"We have gathered here to witness the union of these two people. Alpha, Lord Kiyoshi Teppei, First in command of the Kingdom of Seirin's Royal Army; and Omega, His Highness Prince Hanamiya Makoto, only son of King Hanamiya Makki and his mate King Nowaki. If there is anyone opposed to this union speak now of forever keep your silence."

A few minutes of silence, then Lady Kai continued.

 

As the ceremony go by, Makoto couldn't help remembering the time they got to Seirin.

 

-Flashback-

"Makoto? Makoto!" Makoto snapped out of his quiet murmuring as he heard his Mother's voice.

"Y-Yes?" His voice still cracked from the long time he was passed out.

 

"You need to let Lord Kiyoshi go, the doctors need to treat his injuries." Nowaki said gently brushing his son's hair.

"No! I need to protect him. He's hurt. No one will take him from me--"

"MAKOTO!" This time it was Makki's voice that boomed through the room.

"Listen, son. If you don't let him go, he'll bleed out and die. You NEED to let him go for now. I promise you'll see him again once they've properly treated his wound. Prince Midorima's first aid could only stop the bleeding. Now, please let him go." Makki gently pulled his son's hands away from the still unconscious Kiyoshi Teppei.

Once he'd finally let go, he was told to go and take a walk for a while to breathe in some air. That was when he heard the commotion about the blood.

-End of Flashback-

Makoto flushed at the memory, he couldn't believe he actually acted like that.

"It is time for the two of you to say your vows to one another. Alpha, please say your vow..." Kiyoshi face Makoto who in return faced him as well.

"I, Kiyoshi Teppei, Alpha of the Kingdom of Seirin's Army, take Prince Hanamiya Makoto, Omega of the Kingdom of Kirisaki Dai Ichi, as my lawfully wedded husband and mate; To have and to hold; for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.

"I, Prince Hanamiya Makoto, Omega of the Kingdom of Kirisaki Dai Ichi, take Kiyoshi Teppei, Alpha of the Kingdom of Seirin's Army, as my lawfully wedded husband and mate; To have and to hold; for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"Now for your ring bands..."

 

"Makoto, ever since I presented as an Alpha, my friends had thought I wouldn't be able to find someone to be my mate. They kept saying I was too happy go lucky--"

"You are." Makoto interrupted which made Kiyoshi chuckle.

"Hey, I'm saying my vow you know? Anyway, that was why I myself thought I'd never have a mate. That I'd only live alone, but that changed since I was given the duty together with other Lords to save you and your parents from the Jabberwocks.

It was a truly unfortunate incident but maybe it had been a blessing in disguise for the both of us. In the midst of it all, we found one another. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I already thought you're very much attractive. Then when things happened, I didn't even realized it at first that my Alpha had been ready to give my life up for your safety. I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm sorry for making you cry--"

"Hey--"

"Shh. Don't deny it. I'm sorry for annoying you as well, though you knew that's how I try and get your attention. I have said this before and I'm going to say it even a million times more. I love you Makoto. Not just as an Omega but the person Hanamiya Makoto. I love you. Take this ring as a symbol of my love and vows. I vow here and now to protect you with my life as many times as necessary."

Makoto knew his eyes had started to water, he didn't mind. He just stood there looking up to his Alpha's eyes.

"Your Highness?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei, the first time I saw you were in the midst of a battle field. You came rushing to my aid promising protection. When-- When all things that happened, we got separated yet you still found me, again it was in the midst of battle. You came and saved me yet again. When I saw you all bloodied and unconscious beside me, I knew my instincts got the better of me, but I have never once regretted my actions. Earlier my mother told me he never would have thought I would even choose anyone to stand beside me, someone to rule the Kingdom with, someone to support me and care for me. He didn't think I would even acknowledge anyone outside our family. But he was proven wrong when I had-- had clung onto your unconscious form. I hate the way you smile so widely but still, I love it at the same time. Kiyoshi Teppei, I may not be someone very vocal with what I feel, but I want you to know that I, Hanamiya Makoto, love you from the bottom of my heart. I feel so blessed to have ever met you, my Alpha. Please take this ring as a symbol of my love for you, I vow to love and take care of you and our children, if god so will us to have."

"This Ceremony has been concluded. I now pronounce you, Alpha and Omega. Alpha you may now claim your Omega."

Kiyoshi leaned down to Makoto, his smile never fading. He first claimed Makoto's lips before continuing down to his neck where his scent gland is. He had tugged Makoto's kimono a bit to expose the gland completely. He gave a tentative lick over it as he pulled Makoto by the waist securing him before slowly and as gently as possible, he sank his teeth, drawing blood. Makoto had moaned as he felt Kiyoshi cleaned the wound.

Everyone cheered as Kiyoshi once again stood up straight Makoto still in his arms.


	31. Epilogue

 

 

 

 

Chapter 30: Epilogue

 

"Your Majesty, Empress Kouki requests for an audience." A servant said from outside the door.

"Let him in."

The doors opened revealing a lightly clothed Furihata-- Akashi Kouki.

"Kouki, why're you dressed too lightly?" He stood up walking to his mate who was walking very slowly.

"Well, Your Majesty, the pup and I have been missing you since earlier this afternoon..." Kouki said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Is that so?" Seijuuro kneeled infront of Kouki facing Kouki's rounded belly.

"Why is it true you've missed me?" Seijuuro caressed it gently giving it a light kiss before standing up finally kissing his mate tenderly.

  
The servants who saw the sight of their proud and usually impassive Emperor kneel down before his mate with such soft expression on his face, smiled.

Anyone who doesn't know this side of their Emperor would even say that he's heartless and cruel.

"Ah, Your Majesty, a message from the Northern Empire has arrived." Lord Mayuzumi Chihiro informed the Emperor not minding the sight before him since he knew just how much Seijuuro loves his family.

"Hmm, yes. Do place it on my table I'll read it later. For now, I will just tend to Kouki and our child." With that, Seijuuro lead Kouki back to their chambers to obviously dote on his beloved.

 

  
That night, Seijuuro wrote a letter to his close friends and comrades.

"Lord Chihiro~" Seijuuro called.

"Your Majesty?" Chihiro kneeled down before him.

"Send Lord Kuroo and Lord Bokuto to the Northern Empire. Do this as soon as possible."

"Yes Your Majesty." Chihiro stood up once more before going out of the room.

They have to act fast.

 

 

  
"Oi, Akashi! What was this letter about?!" Daiki came rushing through the Emperor's throne room.

He was then followed by his fellow Kings; Taiga, Ryouta, Midorima and Murasakibara.

"You've finally arrived. It is exactly what it meant Daiki. The Northern Empire has been receiving threats after threats towards their Imperial Family. His Majesty, Emperor Ukai fears for his youngest Son's well being. That being said he would like us to send out our most trusted and strongest guard to ensure his safety." Seijuuro explained straightly.

"The Emperor? Do they perhaps have a lead on who's sending these threats?" Shintarou asked.

"Yes. They have imprisoned one messenger and forced him to tell them the truth. It's...

 

The Southern Empire... Shiratorizawa Empire..."

 

_In every end there's always a beginning..._  
_In every beginning there's always a story..._  
_A brand new story to be told..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Yes it's the end...  
> Though as I've stated by the end...
> 
>  
> 
> There's always a beginning in every end...
> 
> ^_^


End file.
